


【wonderbat】All Those Fragments(古代王國AU/女A男O)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCEU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha Diana/ Omega Bruce, F/M, Multi, 互攻, 雙性
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 架空王國AU, Alpha Diana/ Omega Bruce，互攻預警，雙性描寫預警wondersteve與all bat提及(包含貓蝙、塔蝙......)





	1. Chapter 1

【序章】

 

兩百七十九天。

她的太陽已然消逝近三百個日子。

 

 

【01】

 

布魯海文地區一座不起眼的小酒館，長髮女子正優雅落座。與眾不同的氣質並未引起過多注意，也許是因為那極具威慑，宛若暴風雨般難以親近的信息素。

 

經歷了幾個月以來的長途跋涉，黛安娜打算在暫時歇一晚，然後繼續她漫無目的的旅程。

相當不幸，酒館兼營的客棧裡單間都已客滿。

不少人是為了前往哥譚參與偉恩領主養子成年禮以及隨之而來的狂歡節從各地來到這，傳說中紙醉金迷的城市。布魯海文作為哥譚周邊衛星市鎮不免也收容了不少外地旅人。

作為一名流浪劍客，黛安娜不介意與他人分享房間。只可惜室友的打鼾令一向耐心寬厚的希波呂忒之女也不得不獨自徘徊於寂靜無聲且清冷的馬廄，與心愛的白馬-肯蒂小姐閒聊姑且排解空寂。

她甚至都沒有發現藏匿於陰影之中的男人。

黛安娜首先注意到那頭漂亮的、氣宇軒昂的黑色大傢伙。

 

"你好啊，漂亮的小夥子。" 女戰士優雅拂過馬兒柔順光滑的毛皮。

"'漂亮小夥子'可是能一口咬下整隻手腕的，女士。"

男人粗啞的聲音自黑暗中傳出，黛安娜定睛一看，壓下拔劍攻擊的衝動，這才發現角落裡帶著兜帽的神秘人士。

儘管對方的氣味顯得防備，但也說不上充滿攻擊性，於是特彌斯庫拉王儲默默將其認定為另一位在這美好夜裡輾轉難眠的可憐傢伙。

看在美麗非凡的馬兒份上，他們或許還可以交個朋友。

"黛安娜，而這位漂亮姑娘是肯蒂小姐。"

Alpha邊輕撫著愛馬邊向對方伸出友好的橄欖枝。

然而男人似乎不怎麼領情。將大半張臉藏在兜帽底下的神秘人只是轉而安撫著略有些躁動不安的黑馬。

輕言放棄並非黛安娜的個性，於是她以喜愛的眼神看向擁有烏黑毛皮高大生物，棕黑的眸子染上星光，如同天真無邪的少女般開口問道 : 

"那麼這位俊美的小夥子叫什麼名字呢 ? 而我是否有幸得知如此非凡造物的主人名諱 ? "

 

"哼。" 

對方看似不置可否，但黛安娜還是從陰影中微上揚的嘴角發覺某人被浮誇之詞奉承到的愉悅。

"艾斯。"

"你看上的英俊男孩名叫艾斯。" 男人說到，以驕傲的眼光望向坐騎，而黑馬也隨之嘶鳴著。

然而正當黛安娜期待更進一步了解對方時，神秘男子卻逕自將艾斯牽出馬廄，在皎潔的月光下，俐落翻身上馬。

"長路漫漫，旅途艱辛。恕我先告辭，女士。"

 

以假面禮節完美包裝著無禮之人啊，特彌斯庫拉公主早在雙手尚拿不起配劍的年紀就已見過這些傢伙。在母親尊貴的王座前，人們帶著野心前來，然而無一不被識破其豺虎之心。

她討厭那些意圖使人迷醉的酒香與佳餚。

 

儘管那男人的信息素更像是農村粗釀的烈酒。

這讓黛安娜想起了某個雪花紛飛的夜裡。

士兵們大口飲酒，暢談歡笑。

篝火旁的他們翩然起舞。

 

有那麼幾秒，Alpha極具壓迫感的洋流氣息帶上了一抹鹹澀。

 

 

黛安娜沒想過還會再次見到那傢伙。

她原先只是打算喝上一杯麥酒暖暖身子便繼續上路趕往城市中心。然而作為民風純樸的特彌斯庫拉國民，黛安娜差點忘了這座鄰近東海岸，因商業貿易繁榮的聯邦都城，還有另一個遠近馳名的封號。

罪惡之窟。

 

就連在布魯海文相當靠近哥譚市郊的酒館內，都有惡徒隱匿其中。

黛安娜剛坐下就察覺了幾堵不甚友好的目光。

起初亞馬遜戰士並不十分在意。以哥譚排外的民風而言，這種程度的惡意還算可以忍受。

然而那杯味道普普但價格令人有些咋舌的麥酒都還沒被消耗至半途，一個陌生的力度便捉著自己手肘往外頭直奔。

Alpha剛想甩開這侵占個人領域的接觸，卻發現不知何時酒館出口已被一群來者不善的壯漢圍堵，個個散發出肅殺之氣。

黛安娜本不願與他們起衝突，但為首一人已掄起木椅砸向他們，亞馬遜戰士還沒來得及出手就目睹身旁男子以迅雷不及掩耳的速度架住惡徒手腕，一記直搗太陽穴的重擊讓壯漢當場倒下，而搶下的那只木椅很快也成了擊倒另一人的利器。

至此來自特彌斯庫拉的Alpha便不再躊躇，迅速擊倒幾位嘍囉，並於神秘男子掐住敵方一人脖頸的同時給予重重一腳。

他們互望一眼，從彼此神色中看出了熊熊燃燒的鬥魂。

兩人同時衝向前，黛安娜順手拾起一旁木棍，連續掃平了方圓兩米內的惡徒，神秘男子也相當適時補上幾拳以確保沒人能再站起。

然而此時黛安娜卻發現，遠處一人試圖掏出飛刀給予他們遠程攻擊，即便以離歹徒較近的男人而言，也難以在飛刀出竅之際阻止對方。

只需要一個眼神，亞馬遜戰士衝向男子，對方宛如與自己搭檔經歷過無數戰役般，極其流暢的以手臂勾住夥伴，用力上抬，一個背翻，將黛安娜甩向惡徒，這場鬥毆便結束於一記凶狠的踝部下壓。

 

"就一個奇怪的陌生人來說，打得真不錯。"

黛安娜默默追上了打算遠離酒吧後便不再搭理人的男子，她想知道為什麼素昧平生的傢伙會試圖提醒甚至，拯救自己。

更重要的，身分是否已經暴露。

沒人會平白無故攻擊一個孤身流浪的Alpha，更何況外表的不加修飾足以令多數平民遠離自己。

雖然比起眼前之人，黛安娜覺得自己簡直乾淨的過份。

 

直到男子躍上一匹似曾相似的黑馬，她才恍然大悟。

"艾斯 ! "

 

對方摘下頭罩，露出風塵僕僕的面龐。

"我們又再度相見了，黛安娜。"

 

 

TBC

雙人武打動作部分參考"蝙蝠俠故事版"中老爺與貓姊聯手的一段。(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u730T0LSyg4&list=PLpI5Y1hXUR3t4fvnY8nu-7ttA-ylOlwp0&index=6)  
個人覺得十分帥氣www


	2. Chapter 2

【02】

 

男子隱藏在兜帽下的面容略為滄桑，但只消多加注意，那雜亂無章的叢生毛髮從沒能真正掩蓋其精緻輪廓。

黛安娜牽過自己愛馬，兩人就這麼並騎於荒野之中。

 

"最近哥譚城風聲鶴唳，不少牛鬼蛇神趁著王子殿下的成年禮之際，城裡正忙亂之時偷偷混入。依照不特定多數人的情報，他們在找騎乘高大白馬、配有圓盾與套所，獨自旅行的女性Alpha劍士。"

"唔......聽起來..."

"沒錯。妳八成就是刺客們找尋的目標。"

男人的目光越發銳利，黛安娜感受著被徹底看穿的不自在。她幾乎就要向這個英俊危險的陌生人吐露實情。

 

"為何選擇幫助我，冒著可能被拆穿的風險。" 

最熟悉的母語就這麼脫口而出。不知為何，眼前之人有股讓她願意不顧一切相信的衝動。

黛安娜已經很久，很久沒有過這種感覺。

對方倏然睜大雙眼，顯然是認出了對方所說的古老語言。

有那麼一瞬，她感覺到信息素的暴起。但男人隨之壓制了情緒，重回一種謹慎而戒備的狀態。

 

"跟我來，現下你需要個地方避避風頭。" 對方快馬加鞭，艾斯幾乎奔馳成一道黑色旋風。

"那你呢 ? "

"我自有打算。"

 

他們趕在夕陽歛盡餘暉前進入哥譚城。

不得不說，與陽光充沛的特彌斯庫拉相比，哥譚充滿潮濕冰冷的氣息。

就跟黛安娜對身旁夥伴的第一印象相同，冷漠而難以親近。

然而離開了下城區後，亞馬遜公主總算見識到這個國家作為東海岸貿易樞紐的繁華景象。

儘管這樣的紙醉金迷也並不怎麼令人舒適。

 

"說起來，如果要帶一位女士回家，是否應該讓我知道怎麼稱呼你呢 ? 英俊的陌生人。"

"那不是我家。" 男人略為惱怒的低吼甚至讓黛安娜覺得對方有些可愛。

"叫我布魯斯吧，如果你願意的話。" 似乎對冒犯眼前美麗的女士感到抱歉，他馬上接著說道，以一種傲慢而不過度驕矜的態度介紹著自己。

就像隻優雅的豹子，黛安娜不禁想起這種草原上的獵食者。她曾與一兩隻這樣的奇妙物種打過交道，撫摸大貓柔軟皮毛並看他們一面蹭向自己一面發出呼嚕聲的經驗誠屬難得。

當然你得先確保自己不會被撓得滿身是傷。

像史帝夫就寧願去逗獵狗玩。

 

"黛安娜 ? "

男人帶著疑問的呼喚將女戰士從深陷的回憶海中撈出，不知不覺間他們已經來到了一座帶著可愛花架與滿滿薔薇的庭院。

"此處所由一個熟人所擁有，這段期間內，至少在慶典結束之前，就麻煩先待在這裡，以確保安全。"

布魯斯匆匆說道，不等黛安娜有所回應便俐落下馬，迎來某個溫和身影。

 

"好久不見，萊絲莉。"

"近來可否安好啊，我的孩子。"

"托您和阿爾弗雷德的福，很不錯。孩子們也都無須擔心。"

"這樣啊，那便再好不過。"

 

亞馬遜公主默默地看著他們互動，猜想這位慈祥和藹的女士極有可能在布魯斯生命中肩負著類似母親的角色。

就像安提奧佩阿姨一樣。

"這位美麗的女士誰啊 ? 你這孩子也見外了，怎麼不介紹一下呢 ? "

"黛安娜普林斯，叫我黛安娜就好。" 公主露出淺淡微笑，儘管那迷人弧度完全可以勾走城裡大半人的心思。

"萊絲莉湯普金斯，很榮幸認識你，高貴優雅的女士。"

"如果不嫌麻煩的話，我希望黛安娜能暫居這裡一段時日。拜託您了。"

布魯斯打斷兩位女士的寒暄，也沒多說幾句，只是承諾之後會抽空來見他們便轉頭離去。

 

"真是任性的傢伙。"

"是呢，布魯斯從小就是個難對付的孩子。儘管這不能減去他一分一毫的可愛。"

"說的沒錯。"

女士們相視而笑，帶著幾乎是同樣的寵溺表情。

"說起來你們是怎麼認識的呢 ? "

"這可就得講上一陣。如果您不介意，讓我先把肯蒂小姐安頓好，然後咱們坐下來慢慢聊。"

"哎呀真是老糊塗了，快請進吧，請原諒一個平民婦人如此待客不周。"

"沒有的事。" 黛安娜真心喜歡著位溫柔的女士。

 

"雖然看起來冷漠而不易親近，這孩子內心可是十分柔軟的。"

黛安娜簡直不敢相信他們討論的是同一人。不過話說回來，她其實也未能有機會認識真正的布魯斯。

他看起來......是個有故事的人。亞馬遜公主心中默默想著。不曾經歷過大風大浪是無法擁有那種眼神的。

然而直覺告訴她，自己恐怕不會喜歡那些故事。

而眼前和善待人的女士更不可能在未經允許情況下輕易告訴她布魯斯的身世。

母親們總會不顧一切保護孩子。

女戰士想起了遙遠南方的家鄉。

 

萊絲莉還在叨叨敘敘著布魯斯小時候的趣事，見眼前人早已陷入自身思緒，便不再打擾，默默留下一盞小燈與一壺熱茶，囑咐遠道而來的客人好好休息。

"要獲得佳人芳心，得先保有最佳狀態啊。"

黛安娜一開始沒能明白對方所稱為何，但隨即醒悟。還能是什麼呢 ? 

她啞然失笑。

儘管自己的確是偏好男性Beta，但與這個大上自己將近十歲的男人 ? 真是奇怪的搭配啊。

雖然無可否認的，他們或許有機會成為戰場上不錯的搭檔。

 

至少，目前為止，黛安娜認為自己擁有的已然足夠。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC小劇場 :   
> "醜話說在前頭，如果你對咱們家布魯斯有任何企圖，得先過上的可不只我這關。"  
> "诶 ? ! "
> 
> (&沒錯黛安娜一直以為老爺是Beta)


	3. Chapter 3

【03】

 

自那之後黛安娜過了幾天無所事事的日子。白天裡她就隨著萊絲莉上市集裡逛逛，不得不說作為貿易之都的哥譚城裡真是應有盡有，甚至還可以見到些稀奇古怪的玩意兒。

晚上就著從宮廷圖書館裡借來的古書-天知道萊絲莉怎能有權限借閱這些-配上各式小零嘴，天氣涼爽時還可以在那小巧可愛的庭院裡伴著月光一同品讀。假若不幸下雨，室內溫馨的氣氛也很適合與湯普金斯女士討教些哥譚的風俗軼聞。

她都可以聽見史帝夫嘲笑自己過上養尊處優的日子，就像許久以前，仍身為特彌斯庫拉公主之時。儘管她早已背叛自己的母后與國家，在多年前不顧一切離去。

 

這些偶發的小感傷倒是挺適合這個老是下雨的倒楣地方。

黛安娜托著腮幫子，無聊的看著窗外綿綿細雨。突然間，一抹紫色身影撞入眼簾。

那是個大約十一二歲的女孩，穿著樸素但能看得出材質上乘的獵裝，正追趕一隻黑色大狗。

無視濕冷的天氣，女孩顯然與狗玩得相當開心。

 

大概又是哪個富裕人家的孩子吧，黛安娜想。孩子看上去十分快樂，但在她看來，放任幼崽渾身濕透、冒著生病風險可就不怎麼明智了。

於是暫居此地的遠方來客連忙打開通往院子的小門，招呼女孩入內烤火取暖。

 

"嗨，小傢伙，要不要進來烤個火啊 ? "

女孩橡木棕裡略帶點森林綠的眼睛充滿戒備，不甚信任眼前的陌生人。

看來家長們教得不錯，挺有危機意識的。黛安娜內心小小讚許了一下。

不過就算是再難搞的孩子，也沒有辦法拒絕甜食誘惑。

"有焦糖布丁喔，還有熱呼呼的蜂蜜茶。快點進來嘛，爸爸媽媽一定也不希望自己的小寶貝感冒發燒，對吧 ? "

"那提圖斯怎麼辦 ? " 女孩握緊紅色牽繩，似乎打定主意要跟狗狗黏在一塊。

"提圖斯當然也歡迎了。"

於是兩隻溼答答的生物就這麼愉快地進入乾燥溫暖的室內。

 

"這個布丁比阿福做得還好吃吶。"

"阿福 ? "

"嗯嗯，我們的管家，阿爾弗雷德。不過大家通常都叫他阿福。"

這名字對黛安娜來說似乎有些熟悉，第一天入住萊絲莉家時對方與布魯斯的對話瞬間湧入腦海。

"是這樣啊。親愛的，你們家住哪呢 ? 太晚回去阿福會擔心的吧 ? "

"這裡也算是我家啊，父親偶爾也會來湯普金斯女士這裡處理公事。"

"诶 ? "

"阿姨妳應該是新來的吧 ? 這裡所有人基本上都是皇家雇員，才會住在皇城範圍內。雖然哥譚治安不怎樣，但宮廷的警備層級讓壞人都難以入侵呢。"

黛安娜終於恍然大悟，她認出了那對似曾相似的棕眸。

"我的確才剛到哥譚沒多久。也許有機會的話，能跟著你去四處晃晃 ? 美麗的小姑娘。"

女孩看上去很高興的模樣。或許對方從來沒有過同齡玩伴，只能獨自作樂，就跟自己小時候一樣，亞馬遜公主猜想。

 

"啊真是失禮了，都還沒自我介紹過，阿福知道後肯定又要碎念一番。" 

小小的臉蛋皺了起來，那副擔憂的模樣倒是與布魯斯有幾分相似，令黛安娜覺得十分可愛。

 

"海倫娜偉恩，哥譚王國第一順位繼承人，很高興認識您，尊貴的女士。"

"黛安娜普林斯，來自特彌斯庫拉，認識您是我的榮幸。"

女孩優雅地伸出手，像個小大人一般與黛安娜進行了個頗為正式的交流。

兩人臉上都露出了甜甜的笑容，就如同方才享用的蜂蜜茶與焦糖布丁。

 

"好了，海倫娜，時間也不早啦，看上去這雨一時半會是停不了。要留下來吃晚餐嗎 ? "

"唔，雖然我很想，可是......"

"阿福會擔心妳，對吧 ? " 黛安娜體貼的接道。"不然這樣吧，今天我先送妳回去，之後有機會咱們再一起去探險，如何 ? "

"嗯嗯。" 室內燭火搖曳在女孩眼中，襯出那亮閃閃的期待心情。

"走吧，提圖斯。"

 

黛安娜用披風包裹住兩人，跟著大狗一同衝進綿綿細雨中。潮濕的空氣裡不時傳來女孩與女人咯咯的笑聲。

她們偷偷從廚房邊的小門溜進去，海倫娜還偷撕了一小塊麵包遞給新認識的夥伴，自己則歡快地嚼著不知何時摸來的起司片。

"啊提圖斯，不要再甩毛了啦，都被你弄濕了 ! "

女孩尖叫起來，卻在見到黛安娜也開始毫無形象地甩乾自己時大笑著加入甩毛行列。

 

"海倫娜偉恩。"

正盡力於毀掉那條看上去便十分昂貴地毯的兩人瞬間因這極為熟悉的聲音定格。

低沉的嗓音聽起來正在爆發邊緣。

 

"呃，嗨布魯斯。" 黛安娜勉強擠出了個微笑。

"父親大人。" 海倫娜則是不甘願地起身，以哥譚貴族的規矩朝國王行禮。

只見那雙冷淡的棕眸並未表露出太多情緒，布魯斯淡淡地說 : 

"去換個衣服吧，海倫娜。阿福已經備好晚餐。至於妳，雖然不請自來，但這次就不追究了。"

黛安娜還以為自己會直接被扔出皇宮，然而哥譚國王的下一句話委實令她驚訝。

"阿福一直很期待見到妳。" 

儘管對方輕輕丟下這句話便轉身走人，但所包含的邀請意味的確存在。

 

"來吧，黛安娜阿姨，我們先去換上乾淨衣服。"

海倫娜輕扯著女人裙擺，將亞馬遜公主從自身思緒中喚回。

 

這還是她第一次見到布魯斯以哥譚國王的身分出現。

而自己眼光一向很準。

藏在那雜亂無章鬚髮後頭的，確實是張極為英俊的臉龐。儘管並非身著華服，但普通的絲質長袍也足以展現其非凡氣質。

鬢旁白髮不但沒能減少冷漠君主的魅力，反倒帶出陳年佳釀的醉人氣息。狹窄的棕眸裡暗藏著波濤洶湧，令人不禁想剝開那重重疊疊堅硬的外殼，探究男人曾經的美麗與哀愁。

 

如果是從前的自己，恐怕會因為那淡淡的一眼回眸而心動吧。

黛安娜忽然覺得自己需要來上幾杯。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

【04】

 

海倫娜蹦蹦跳跳的要自己穿上一件海藍色禮服，古典優雅的剪裁看上去便價值不斐。

"這是我最喜歡的一件裙子呢，可惜父親老是把它收在衣櫃底層。漂亮衣服就該多拿出來曬曬呀。"

黛安娜微笑地換上禮服，俐落的將隨身配劍綁在背後以緞帶固定。

女孩似乎對那把劍相當感興趣，甚至想伸手觸摸。

"小心點，海倫娜。刀劍可是會傷人的。"

 

"戰鬥並不能讓你成為英雄"

"那就只用盾牌吧。"

"不碰那些危險的利刃"

 

年幼時與母親的對話歷歷在目。

如今已有能力提起利劍的自己，仍舊保護不了任何人。

黛安娜默默輕撫著女孩的黑髮，告訴她。

總有一天，我們能夠學會以利刃來保護所愛。

 

他們來到一座古老大廳，足以容納二十來人一同用餐的長桌默默佔據著眾人目光。

哥譚君王已然於主位落座。

令黛安娜驚訝的是，男人懷中還有一位約兩三歲大的孩子，正瞪著那又大又圓的藍眼睛望向陌生來客。

"提米 ! "

海倫娜尖叫了一聲便飛奔過去從父親手裡接過男孩，很快便與對方玩得不亦樂乎。

此時布魯斯才終於將目光施捨與不請自來的異鄉人。

 

濃烈的酒味霎時溢滿整個大廳。

無論那件禮服原先的主人是誰，顯然都勾起了男人的痛苦回憶。

那些憤恨、哀傷、懷念與不捨一一劃過原先平靜如水的棕眸，控訴著對方竟如此狠心刨開早已結痂的陳年傷疤。

黛安娜相信，若非孩子們在場，布魯斯可能會當場翻臉。

歲月與家庭畢竟是磨平了哥譚君主的尖刺。

萬千思緒皆化為一聲低沉嘆息。

 

"海倫娜......"

女孩疑惑地看向父親，尚未分化的幼子們當然無法感受信息素裡的波濤洶湧。

"這件禮服，是你挑的 ? "

開朗的笑顏嶄露，襯托出孩子被燭光照得紅通通的面頰。

"是的，父親。很好看吧。"

"是啊。"

男人露出淺淡微笑，將最溫柔的目光留給女兒。

 

"坐吧，這裡只有自己人，就不用拘束了。"

雖然嘴角弧度與之前別無二致，黛安娜還是可以感受那專屬於外人的淡漠。

無需太多客套，海倫娜已與自己相熟，布魯斯暫且不提，透過介紹，亞馬遜公主得知那位擁有漂亮藍眼的男孩-提米-全名提摩西偉恩，也是哥譚王國的合法繼承人之一。

多虧孩子們熱切的眼神與對異鄉趣聞的諸多提問，這場賓客不請自來的晚餐才不至於在尷尬氣氛中結束。

儘管從頭到尾，除去那些客套話，布魯斯幾乎未發一語。

 

正當所有人都要用完餐時，一位親切優雅的年輕男士忽地現身，也不在意外人在場便逕自衝向布魯斯。

黛安娜才剛從背後抽出配劍，就眼睜睜看著青年給了偉恩一個......大大的擁抱。

"布魯斯你絕對猜不到我今天超剛好、超幸運的遇到誰，天啊這傢伙竟然出現在市集裡，還以為他早就死在哪個鳥不生蛋的臭水溝了呢......"

"迪克，有什麼話坐下來再說吧。"

黑髮的年輕男人，應該說大男孩，這才轉過身與其他成員打招呼。

嗯，又是一個黑髮藍眼的傢伙。

 

"嗨呀海倫娜，今天沒又把劍術老師弄哭吧，我可不想再去陪不是啦。還是咱們的提寶最乖了，所有保母都搶著帶呢。喔對呢怎麼沒看到提圖斯啊 ? 這傢伙該不會吃飽就跑去窩起來了......"

說著說著，那雙靈活的大眼睛便轉到黛安娜身上，莫名出現在此的陌生女子一下就引起對方注意。

迪克偏著頭，以某種充滿興味的表情望向布魯斯，似乎在期待男人做出一番解釋。

"咳，這位是黛安娜普林斯，來自遠方的貴客，目前暫居哥譚。"

"很高興認識你，美麗的女士。在下裡查德格雷森，叫我迪克就好。"

 

原來就是這次哥譚慶典的主角，黛安娜不禁多瞄了男孩幾眼。的確，偉恩一家都擁有相當不錯的外表。

清涼的香茅氣味充斥著昏暗大廳，帶來不少夏季本該有的活潑生趣。

這傢伙出現在舞會上肯定會被女孩們生吞活剝的。女戰士不禁想像起族人們群起撲倒眼前Beta男孩的有趣景象。

"什麼事情那麼好笑啊，黛安娜阿姨 ? "

"哎有些事等長大後就懂啦~"

"诶 ? "

 

"話說回來海倫娜，偉恩家族究竟還有幾個繼承人呀 ? 我都快搞糊塗了。"

盡管黛安娜是以極細微的音量與一旁的女孩攀談，但明顯在場所有人都不一而同做出反應。

三雙沉默的眼睛瞪著外來者。

就連狀況外的提摩西也感受到這沉重氣氛而停止玩弄手邊餐具。

 

端坐主位的黑髮男人藉口要事纏身，直接起身離去。藍眼青年也跟上其腳步，還不忘朝弟妹勉強擠出個微笑。

在他們相識的這些日子裡，布魯斯就算感到不愉悅也至少可以自其信息素中找到蛛絲馬跡。

這一次則不同於以往，什麼都沒能留下。像是對方刻意隱藏起情緒般，沉默而壓抑。

原先因迪克到來而出現的歡快氣氛瞬間又降回冰點，只剩亞馬遜人低不可聞的喃喃自語。

"抱歉我不該多問......"

海倫娜只是抱起幼弟，拉了拉新朋友的裙襬，搖搖頭示意對方別在意，便也消失在陰暗的長廊盡頭。

 

這個家族，果然藏著許多故事。

黛安娜獨自一人躺在灑滿皎潔月光的床上，望向窗外迎風搖擺的薔薇枝條，沉默著。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇裡兩人用的是本蝙和GG女神的外表。不為什麼，就覺得他們站在一起特別登對www


	5. Chapter 5

【05】

 

佇立於月光下的背影不知為何讓黛安娜想起某人。

彷彿下一秒，戰士的英靈便會穿越生死，再次朝自己微笑。

 

或許是為了表示王室未能以禮待客的歉意，距離那場不歡而散的晚宴後隔天，哥譚君主便親自上門拜訪。雖說這是布魯斯偉恩將陌生人莫名其妙領回家後早就該做的。

登門拜訪是個比較委婉的用詞。

事實上，黛安娜只是在每晚例行的飯後散步中捕捉到了一隻偉恩。

男人站在盛開的薔薇花架邊，望著遠方，似乎在思考些什麼。

也許腳步聲引來了對方注意，黑髮國王在黛安娜離自己尚有幾步之遙時便回過身面對遠方來客。

 

"海倫娜的母親一向很喜歡這些薔薇。" 棕褐色的眼裡滿是思念，俊俏側顏竟因哀愁而染上不容侵占的綺麗。

自己有時看上去可能也是如此，黛安娜猜想。

"那件海藍色的禮服......"

"留著吧，反正也沒人會穿了。"

"我很抱歉。"

偉恩擺擺手，表示不用在意。曾以為會是永恆的愛情，彷彿已成了上輩子的事。

"對於陛下家族私事，我本無意刺探，必須在此說聲抱歉。"

 

"別這麼說，畢竟我們都對彼此隱瞞了不少。"

"您說是吧 ? 來自特彌斯庫拉的公主殿下。"

 

被戳穿的震驚與面臨危機時的戰鬥本能差點讓黛安娜直接抽出從不離身的配劍，逼問眼前人是如何知曉這祕密身分。

哥譚君主的眼神無比冷酷，像是看著一粒誤入神壇的渣滓。

雖不願承認，亞馬遜戰士深受這般神情傷害。她還以為，就算沒有多親近，布魯斯至少也願意當她朋友。

可惜現下看來，他們之間，什麼也不是。

原先令人傷感的氣氛急轉直下，兩人信息素劍拔弩張，圍繞著彼此較勁。

 

"堂堂一國王儲，為了個Beta背棄自己的母后，連夜出逃，隨後幾年間不知所蹤。如今在被不明勢力搜索時現身哥譚，這個即將舉辦大型慶典，勢必充斥三教九流，牛鬼蛇神之地。"

"若說沒有任何陰謀，恐怕難以服人。"

偉恩本就淡漠的面龐越發冷酷。棕色眸子再也沒有那般琥珀流轉的溫潤，取而代之，充斥著某種窒人泥濘。

"你不懂......" 黛安娜無力地試圖反駁，對母后，對史提夫，對家族王國的愧疚感讓她難以直視眼前面色陰沉的男人。

"不懂什麼 ? 某種荒唐的兒女之情 ? 哼，Alpha們要是能少點用下半身思考，或許不會有那麼多無辜之人死去。"

"你憑什麼這樣說 ! 難道尊貴的偉恩陛下那雙手就如此乾淨 ? 在上位者可以為了權力名聲犧牲掉任何東西我可是見識的多了。"

女戰士憤怒的揪起眼前人衣領，將體積有自己一倍大的男人徒手壓制在脆弱不堪的花架上。

暴風雨般的海浪氣息席捲而來，死死鎮住四溢的烈性酒精。

然而布魯斯並不輕易服軟，即便臉頰因缺氧而脹紅，那雙反握住黛安娜的手依舊相當有力。

 

正當兩人僵持不下時，一陣匆忙腳步聲打破這因壓力而靜默的氛圍。

"布魯斯老爺，有急報。來自特彌斯庫拉。"

端莊優雅的老人穿著一席黑白相間禮服，著白手套的雙手恭敬的指引著回宮方向。

黛安娜只得放下眼前男人，並裝作沒看到老者犀利的眼神一般默默跟在匆忙動身的主僕身後。

她早已耳聞，整個皇城的監管者，其實是偉恩家族保安總管，亦即，阿爾弗雷德 · 潘尼沃斯。

 

不出意外之外，預計後天成年禮後即將掌有實權的格雷森早已作為參政者之一現身大廳。但令亞馬遜戰士驚訝的是，海倫娜也繃著一副嚴肅的小臉坐在會議桌旁。

布魯斯無視旁人的各種眼神交流，謹慎小心地展開那捲載有重要信息的羊皮紙。

上頭蠟印正是黛安娜再熟悉不過的族徽。略顯散亂的封口方式顯示著發信者的急切與慌忙。

公主心底一沉，彷彿預見即將被告知的噩耗。

 

"可敬的友邦元首們，吾以特彌斯庫拉首席史官的身分，於此告知諸位 : 

極其哀傷不幸，特彌斯庫拉慈愛而驍勇善戰的女王陛下已於日前駕崩。

本以戰士之禮，持低調之姿，望尊貴的朋友們諒解。"

 

短短幾行字，已讓黛安娜淚流不止。

她本以為，無論流浪多久，總會有人在家等著自己。

失去史帝夫的三百天後，亞馬遜公主再次失去了摯愛之人。

 

一旁眾人默默離去，給黛安娜和布魯斯騰出一個靜默的空間。臨走前，海倫娜還不忘前來，以短短的手臂擁抱著失恃之人。

戰士的眼淚是安靜的，也是沉重的。

手臂上的護甲沾滿鹹澀，再精良的裝備也無法抵禦鑽心痛楚。

 

布魯斯默默看著這之前還單手舉起哥譚君主，不可一世的Alpha，此時像個一無所有的小女孩般哭泣。對方在椅子裡縮成小小一團，彷彿世界的運轉再也與自己無關。

他不由得想起很久以前。曾經，失去父母的男孩也這樣哭過。

可惜笨拙的偉恩不懂得如何安慰人，於是男人只是坐在一旁，默默的。

 

寒風細雨中，浮櫓擺盪，搖槳人正安然煮酒。柴火劈啪燒著，那是暗夜裡唯一的點點星光。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寡夫蝙的側顏是我生命之光，慾念之火。(舔


	6. Chapter 6

【06】

 

在她的印象中，母親一直都是高大而嚴肅的。

哪怕在長大以後，也從沒覺得自己能超越那難以企及的背影。

 

如同世間多數父母，希波呂忒對唯一的女兒相當保護，甚至連一開始的訓練黛安娜都得自己私底下找安提奧佩阿姨，瞞著母親在半夜偷溜出來進行。

在對方心中，自己恐怕永遠都是長不大的小女孩。

甚至在黛安娜跟著史帝夫離開特彌斯庫拉的那晚，希波呂忒也只是默默站在岸邊，遙望著可能再也無法相見的女兒。

 

亞馬遜戰士強大且無所匹敵，然而他們不擅表達，不知如何說出心底的感受。

有其母必有其女。最後那句愛你，是史蒂夫說的。

 

她看著母親的面龐逐漸模糊，與其餘逝者一同消失於時間洪流。

 

黛安娜發現自己在陌生的，柔軟的床鋪上醒來。

身旁溫暖的小小身軀沒有因為這突然的舉動而驚醒，看來昨晚確實令所有人都筋疲力盡。

她看著海倫娜熟睡泛紅的臉頰，猜想這孩子究竟是怎麼偷溜出房門擠上外來客的床。

偉恩家可能天生具有悄聲無息移動的技能。黛安娜望向門旁一抹黑影，絲毫不意外又是熟悉的酒精氣息。

男人邊以眼神表達歉意，一邊輕巧而快速的來到床邊，試圖不吵醒孩子並搬動對方。

也許海倫娜已過於習慣父親的氣味，即便被抱在懷裡也依然故我的沉溺夢鄉。在以為黛安娜看不見的角落裡，布魯斯悄悄的將一吻印在女兒額上，極盡溫柔的擁著稚子。

 

直到偉恩父女離去，黛安娜才發現自己唇邊帶著一抹微笑。

小時候，母親肯定也一次又一次，不厭其煩地將玩累而睡著了的自己抱回溫暖床鋪。只是這樣看著孩童天真無邪的小臉，為人父母者便可以放下一切辛勞，靜靜感受親子溫情。

繞了許多曲折彎路後的現在，特彌斯庫拉王儲決定接下自己與生俱來的責任與義務。

她留下了一封親筆訊息，為無法參與隔天的成年慶典致上萬分歉意，並表達極欲返鄉的迫切。

亞馬遜的王者留下一副十字弓，在遙遠而純真的童年裡，這是母親贈與她的第一項武器。

希望海倫娜能原諒自己的不告而別。

女孩身上有某種氣質總令她想起多年前的自己。有時黛安娜會望向黑髮姑娘，想著母親是否也曾這樣凝視自己，以一種無以名狀的喜愛。

 

某個平常不過的早晨，瀟灑而英俊亮眼的白馬疾駛出城，奔向那自始自終便注定如此的命運。

 

 

時光飛逝，待特彌斯庫拉新任君主處理完一切繁瑣的，充斥枝微末節卻又無法忽略的行政事務，微涼舒爽的海風早已變成刺骨般寒冷。

身處南方的海島竟也提早感受了凜冬的蕭瑟。

她們有預感，這個冬天，恐怕不會太平靜。

 

於此同時，雖然並未明說，黛安娜已經感受到長輩們關愛的眼神。

什麼時候替皇族添個繼承人啊 ? 阿姨姑母姨婆姑婆的表情如此顯示著。

當看到來自遠方的速報時，女王大人甚至希望有什麼重大事件來讓閒著無聊的戰士們抒發經歷，從而不再關注自己私生活。

 

當然這不代表黛安娜希望聽到壞消息。

看著密件開頭的盟軍連署，亞馬遜女王深知戰事將臨。

上一次接獲以聯盟軍隊為名的消息，恐怕還是母親在位時期，與荒原狼的戰役。

來信揭露著遠東地區奧古帝國的侵略野心，刺客們在這一年之間以密謀暗殺了無數王位繼承人，受害者遍布整片大陸，無一能倖免。

霎那間，她想起了那個有著甜美笑容的藍眼男孩和總是以堅定眼神望向自己的黑髮女孩，以及他們的父親。

希望哥譚平安無事。

 

彷彿感應到自己的焦慮一般，黛安娜也收到了來自哥譚的訊息。

信中同樣表達出強烈的軍事同盟意願，並嘗試說服特彌斯庫拉作為第一道海岸防線讓聯盟軍進駐。

為此，亞馬遜的其他長老們有些意見。

畢竟同盟是一回事，但讓他國軍隊進入本國領土不管怎麼說仍有安全上的顧慮。尤其他們並未能完全確定奧古帝國入侵的消息是否屬實。

作為與世隔絕的國度，特彌斯庫拉在情報上特顯不足。

 

"他們憑什麼要求亞馬遜的子民們為了那些貪生怕死的人類賣命，到頭來卻發現只不過遭人利用 ? "

"想想上次與亞蘭提斯和OA聯邦的合作，那些卑鄙的海中生物從來不聽指揮，害死了多少姊妹。"

"就是說啊，哥譚憑什麼提出這般無理要求 ? 他們要拿什麼作為交換 ? "

 

"我自己。"

 

哥譚領主在一片壓抑的靜默中從大門進入，來到聚集了特彌斯庫拉女王與長老們的議事廳。

"我在此提出，以布魯斯偉恩，本人在下，作為交換。"

 

驚慌的竊竊私語很快爆炸成眾人的高聲質問。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是遲來的母親節慶祝吧~


	7. Chapter 7

【07】

 

"我在此鄭重地提出，以哥譚與特彌斯庫拉的聯姻為前提，爭取貴國對聯盟的協助。"

"同時也懇請高雅慈悲的黛安娜陛下，務必以社稷為重，切莫忽視遠東地區正潛藏的危機。"

 

黛安娜此時難以描述自己的心境。

一方面為了對方能不驚動邊境守衛與宮殿士兵悄悄混入亞馬遜最高殿堂而驚嘆，一方面正努力消化著印象中冷漠的黑髮男人如今可以說是自己送上門來的舉動。

雖然Alpha與Beta結合的聯姻確實罕見，但和以上種種相比，根本不值得一提。

眼看場面即將失控，特彌斯庫拉女王無法保證外邦人在一群激動亞馬遜戰士中的安危，黛安娜選擇叫停了這場會議。

她需要先與另一位王國領袖好好談談。順帶搞清楚哥譚人腦袋裡究竟裝了些什麼。

 

"你是如何繞過層層防護直接進入議事廳 ? 就連最強大的亞馬遜戰士也未必能做到。"

黛安娜努力讓自己顯得熱絡，好奇著這些日子以來對方的經歷。

"這不重要。聽我說，黛安娜，我必須為以往對待妳的態度道歉，但這次特彌斯庫拉與聯盟必須合作面對眼前危機。如若輕之蔑之，許多國家，甚至整個大陸將徹底淪陷。"

"我想長老們不會輕易同意開放駐軍的要求，如果母后還在位肯定也需要多加參詳。"

女王面露難色，儘管自己已接掌王位有些時日，但長老們的意見向來不容小覷，就連母親在重大決策上也都得先與議會取得共識。

 

"然而現在的特彌斯庫拉領袖可是妳啊，黛安娜。" 男人搖搖頭，帶上一點乞求眼神望著對方。他緊抿著嘴角，顯示絕不退縮的毅力。

面對如此強勁的對手，Alpha只能嘆氣。但黛安娜從不是輕易妥協之人。

 

"聯盟駐軍的要求就算了，聯姻又是怎麼回事 ? " 她沒能想出這兩者間的關聯。

"迪克他們知道嗎 ? 海倫娜跟提姆呢 ? 你就這樣拋下孩子們大老遠來這裡提出不合理的要求。"

看在赫拉份上，提姆還那麼小，布魯斯怎麼忍心讓年幼的孩子離開自己身邊。

 

"看在曾並肩作戰的份上，告訴我，究竟怎麼了? " 特彌斯庫拉女王期盼著，對方至少還將自己當作朋友，或者僅是戰場上的夥伴也好。

相識這段時日以來，男人身上仍有太多秘密，太多無法看穿的迷霧。黛安娜懷疑，是否有人能真正理解布魯斯。而她已經開始厭煩那種若有似無，彷彿自己永遠無法觸及的距離感。

 

"如果是在擔心繼承人的問題，我的熱潮期就在下周。" 

布魯斯勾起了輕佻的微笑，那一瞬間黯淡的棕眸彷彿只是錯覺。

 

有那麼幾秒，她確實是因為太過震驚而無法言語。

"你是個Omega ? ! "

 

"怎麼 ? 我不是妳想像中溫柔可人，小巧精緻的Omega嗎 ? " 這是哥譚領主擄獲無數Alpha，Beta，甚至包括Omega的甜蜜語調。

然而對方臉上的表情完全不是一回事。

"作為一個戰士，永遠別為對方外表所欺騙。" 他說。

在她面前的，又是一個冷靜自持，彷彿只是談論著今日天氣如何的布魯斯。

而黛安娜絕不會喜歡以這種口氣討論婚姻大事的人。

 

"怎麼可以......就這樣自私的決定了這種事...你的家人呢 ? 阿福、迪克、提姆、萊絲莉......還有海倫娜......"

她想起女孩窩在父親懷裡沉沉睡去的模樣，以及將布魯斯看做自己孩子般深愛著的老管家。

"那些愛你的人，他們知道你如此莽撞衝動的來到遙遠異國，只為了把自己像待價而沽的物品一樣賣出去嗎 ? 為什麼要這麼作賤自己 ! "

 

"啪 ! "

她摀著有些腫痛發紅的臉頰，震驚的看著對方。

"成熟點，黛安娜。這不是什麼扮家家酒遊戲，你以為我從未考慮過那些 ? " 男人低聲朝女王嘶吼著，一點也不在意對方眨眼間就能將自己碎屍萬段的能力。

"亞馬遜只對自己人忠誠不是嗎 ? 如果不是深信那些固執又防衛心重的長老們絕不可能答應他國駐軍，我何必提出如此條件 ? 特彌斯庫拉未來繼承人的父親總不可能陷自己的國度於不義，不是嗎 ? "

"醒醒吧，我的女王。當繼承了王位那一刻起，我們就再也不屬於自己。"

"就連海倫娜都比你清楚這點。"

男人隨即轉身離去，只留給黛安娜一個漆黑而孤絕的背影。

 

亞馬遜戰士佇立於原地，沉思著，良久良久。

 

 

一周後，所有同盟都接獲告知，哥譚領主與特彌斯庫拉女王已於日前完成大婚。

兩個月後，聯盟駐軍正式來到東海岸，與亞馬遜人僅隔一岸之遙。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章肉，雙性預警


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雙性肉注目，雷者慎入

【08】

 

他穿著純白禮袍向自己走來。

 

作為小女孩時，黛安娜不是沒有幻想過婚禮的模樣。在特彌斯庫拉的禮俗中，雙方會身著戰甲，以戰士身分結合，向彼此宣示忠誠，至死不渝。

金閃閃的盔甲確實引人注目，但女孩覺得，比起那層堅硬的外殼，她更喜歡底下柔軟的袍子。

新人們禮服的衣擺拂過彼此身軀，如同眷戀的風兒般在皮革束膝旁打轉。亞馬遜的小公主覺得那便是愛神給予祝福之時。

而如今，這場景與童年幻想如出一轍，完美的樂曲，完美的程序，就連禮服都美得令人讚嘆。只是，那並不是對的人。

那不是自己的愛人。

 

無可否認的，布魯斯很適合這套鎧甲，比金銅更深一些的色調近乎血紅，暗棕的皮製綁帶穿梭其中，很好的襯出對方的寬肩窄腰。及膝的白短袍從下擺襯甲的間隙中露出，若有似無，暗藏著無限想像空間。

再往下依舊是各種綁帶，以及皮製綁腿與涼鞋，男人幾乎沒露出多少肌膚，但正是這種禁慾感令在場Alpha，甚至Beta們都為之驚嘆。

不得不說，偉恩被道道皮繩勒緊，束縛的軀體實在太容易聯想到各種不可言說的閨房樂趣。

黛安娜莫名感到燥熱。

也許Omega鄰近的熱潮確實對自己早成了影響。特彌斯庫拉女王此刻只希望這冗長的典禮能早點結束。

 

典禮全程他們都不願對上彼此雙眼，深怕妄想從中找尋早已不復存在的身影。

 

 

是夜，腥紅的燭火搖曳，君王寢室隱隱傳出一絲暗香。

偉恩褪下金屬鎧甲，僅存單薄的純白外衣。出於某些不可言說的原因，束膝與大腿和雙臂的綁帶並未被去除。

男人邀請自己的Alpha來上一杯，表示這能讓彼此之間更加"熱絡"。黛安娜不發一語，逕自灌下整整一壺瓊漿玉液。

也許那裡面確實有某種催情藥物，她想，試圖掩飾逐漸沾染上緋紅的身軀。

女王的配偶並不急於一時，他耐心的將對方扶至床沿，如同所有溫順體貼的Omega，於棲身覆上對方軀體之前，偉恩在Alpha耳邊低喃著 : 

"放輕鬆，你可以把我當作是他。"

也許是熱潮的緣故，Omega此時眼尾與雙唇都紅艷的不可思議，潮濕的吐息更是讓Alpha無法招架。

她想起了她與金髮藍眼Beta的第一次。

 

布魯斯恣意將精油塗抹於對方身上，頗有熱帶風情的椰子氣息瞬間混合著腐熟水果味道，充盈整間臥室。

男人有力的雙臂在女人肩胛骨間盤根錯結的肌肉中耕耘著，試圖找出那能讓對方呻吟出聲的甜蜜點。恰到好處又帶有些許挑逗意味的按摩紓緩了女王這些時日以來的疲勞。Alpha下腹盤據的那抹火焰並未因放鬆熄滅，反而因火熱肢體間的摩擦越演越烈。

偉恩順著伴侶精實的肌肉線條一路往下，撫過對方敏感的腰間，在黛安娜不耐呢喃時舔過那兩朵小巧的，匍匐於蜜臀上方的凹窩。

他滑過女人緊實而挺翹的臀部，雙手磨蹭著因興奮而不住顫抖的大腿內側，那裡因情動並探出頭的陰莖而濕潤著，往上便是收納著女性Alpha性器的縫隙。與Beta和Omega女性不同的是，這看似陰唇的結構其實屬於陰囊部分，在平常覆蓋住柔軟貼服的陰莖，一旦興奮時便隨著陰莖躍出而微微垂下，並同樣會於高潮時繃緊。

布魯斯對此並不陌生，考慮到這不是他第一次與女性Alpha有性關係。他清楚該如何挑逗那兩旁柔軟的囊袋，讓其興奮而躍動，並且，用上舌頭總不會錯。

幾乎是在那靈巧的軟肉插入Alpha兩腿間縫隙的剎那，黛安娜狠狠倒吸了一口氣，清楚感受到性器完全充血彈出，因過載的快感而抽搐著流水。

她試圖翻過身反制住自己的Omega，此刻已被情慾腐蝕的理智只想狠狠操入對方，卻被柔韌的皮繩保住自己雙臂，依舊維持背朝上被壓制的狀態。

偉恩無視對方難耐用性器蹭過床單的行為，一邊繼續挑逗的玩弄Alpha早已潮濕至極的私處，一邊將手摸至胯下。

他沒有脫掉短袍，就這麼從不斷蠕動收縮著的小穴抽出一根雖不起眼但也絕對有些份量的木製柱體。偉恩早已準備好自己。

絲絲黏液從柱體上滑落，滴下，混入那灘由對方製造出的溼滑，將彼此身軀打得黏膩不堪。被過度擴張虐待的肉縫除了因興奮而呈現艷紅，更是完全無法閉合，抽搐著等待被貫穿。

偉恩隨意地將Alpha翻過身，毫不猶豫將筆直碩大的陰莖對準入口，隨即坐了下去。脹紅發紫的肉柱完全沒遇到任何阻礙，直搗黃龍，幾乎第一次進入就觸到了子宮頸。

兩人渾身一顫，為著這過感的快感而呻吟。

 

黛安娜看向對方，白色短袍此時已被各種體液浸溼，呈現半透明，絲毫無法遮擋男人興奮勃起的陰莖與其下脫吐著自己的肉縫。

他在自己身上馳騁著，彷彿馴服一匹烈馬，棕黑色的眼睛幾乎被擴張至極大的瞳孔佔滿，除了喘息以外，布魯斯說不出任何話語。

一記深挺讓Alpha成功捅入子宮，男人被痛楚與極樂夾雜的快感逼得雙眼上翻，失神而大張著雙口。

對方被操壞的模樣和陰道規律而越發有力的收縮讓黛安娜終於忍不住，使勁掙脫束縛雙臂的皮繩，反將Omega壓制於身下。

男人試圖逃脫下體逐漸瘋狂而用力的衝撞，卻反被黛安娜徒手撕開上衣，攫獲飽滿鼓脹的雙乳，毫不憐惜的蹂躪。

他們像兩隻獸般撕咬著彼此，企圖將對方逼至絕境，而體力用盡的一方終將被征服，被狠狠操幹，並懷上幼崽。

 

近乎本能的，當感受到體內跳動越發激烈的性器時，Omega想逃離體內那逐將成結的巨大怪物。但沒有一個Alpha會允許他們這樣做。

黛安娜只是用力按住對方跨部，那裡毫不懷疑的將會在之後幾日顯現瘀青，幾近瘋狂的朝子宮內抽插，每一下都頂在潮濕柔軟的壁上，逼得Omega陣陣尖叫。

她在成結霎那咬住他的腺體，分量驚人的白濁自頂端射出，灌滿Omega被操得發紅的子宮。同時身下人也抽搐的達到高潮，尺寸絲毫不遜於Alpha的陰莖顫抖著溢出，弄髒彼此腹部。

亞馬遜的王者在結還沒完全消退時就沉入夢鄉，連日來的勞累與心理壓力讓黛安娜很久沒睡個好覺。性愛帶來的舒緩氣息與射精後的虛脫感讓她很快就失去意識。

因此沒有人注意到，在平復的呼吸後，偉恩略顯吃痛將Alpha疲軟的陰莖從體內拔出，不顧紅腫的私處，將底部膨大，狀若小型蜜桃的器具塞入正緩緩溢出白濁的縫隙，不讓一點種子流失。

Omega交疊著雙腿，確保精液安全的在體內流淌，靜靜等待下一輪的進犯。

他必須盡快懷上孩子，沒有時間了。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

【09】

 

幾個月過去，亞馬遜女王配偶的肚皮依舊毫無動靜。

黛安娜只能眼睜睜看著布魯斯一次又一次努力嘗試，不惜灌下各種苦澀藥汁，卻永遠無法迎來好消息。

就算再怎麼假裝不在意，閒言閒語依舊如荒原野草般生生不息，於每個角落裡窸窣冒出。

而他們要操心的可遠不止關於繼承人。

 

聯軍駐兵如同承諾中抵達特彌斯庫拉，如同原先所計畫的，由偉恩擔任總指揮。南海親奧古帝國諸島軍備擴增的消息更是意料之中。

隔著一道海峽，兩軍對峙，沒人知道戰火將於何時爆發。

除了擁軍備戰外，內陸眾多國家搖搖欲墜的情勢也確實令人堪憂。

聯盟試圖拔除那些由奧古帝國扶持的魁儡政權，但要推翻那些已坐擁軍權的領主們絕非易事。面對內憂外患夾擊，雖然有其餘聯盟君主們分擔重任，布魯斯眼底的陰影依然一天比一天厚重。

 

他們仍舊不在熱潮其以外的日子裡觸碰彼此，像是所有政治聯姻的配偶一般，相敬如賓。儘管已看遍摸透對方所有，黛安娜覺得隔在兩人之間的無形牆垛任自己如何奮力也無法打破。

並不是說她沒有為此努力過。女王試圖關心留在遙遠大陸彼端的，布魯斯的孩子們，卻僅獲得一句別多管閒事的抱怨與白眼。她問起海倫娜對自己贈與的十字弓是否喜愛，反倒遭偉恩責備不應給那麼小的孩子武器。

"她可能會傷到自己。" Omega瞪著她。

"特彌斯庫拉的孩子從五歲起就接受劍術與箭術訓練，而哥譚繼承人的實力遠不止於此，我倒認為海倫娜完全可以駕馭它。"

"哼。" 對方只是冷哼著。"你又知道什麼，黛安娜。" 

老實說，偉恩這種態度相當令人火大，然而亞馬遜女王厭倦了與彼此為敵，一言不合便動手的相處模式。

這遠非當年那個天真快樂女孩想像中的伴侶生活，儘管他們從未彼此相愛。

 

黛安娜試著去了解對方，包括隱藏在偉恩所有面具下的過去。

她曾企圖從萊絲莉那裡打聽。

作為哥譚首席御醫和接生過近兩三代偉恩的堅強女人，湯普金斯理所當然是布魯斯一同帶來特彌斯庫拉的少數親信之一。儘管阿爾弗雷德不便前來，但明眼人都知道，在有萊絲莉陪同出席的場合裡，偉恩總是顯而易見的少了那麼些緊繃。

 

"怎麼了，孩子 ? 又跟布魯斯吵架 ? "

同樣是棕髮棕眼，睿智長者總能在一語道破困境的同時給予人安全感。

"嗨萊絲莉，我知道現在不是時候，尤其面對當前不穩定的局勢，大家都筋疲力盡了......但如果可以的話，你願意告訴我，布魯斯身上究竟發生過什麼 ? "

"他看上去總是......那麼的疲憊、哀傷...就好像那些刺比起傷害別人，更多的是為了保護自己免於再一次心碎。"

"是什麼讓這可憐的靈魂如此不堪 ? "

她明明，在兩人第一次並肩作戰時曾見過另一個布魯斯，一個神采飛昂，燃燒著熊熊鬥志，永不放棄的堅強戰士。

擁有溫暖髮色的長者露出悲傷的笑容，輕撫過亞馬遜君主的結實臂膀，說道 : 

"要有耐心。我只能說，他曾失去的，比你想像中要多得多。作為看他從小長大的老者，敝人在此懇求，別放棄布魯斯。就算不能相愛，也請不要恨他。"

"因為這是他應得的，在所有苦痛之後，他理應得著安慰。"

黛安娜沒有選擇，只能給予承諾。

 

靜謐的臥室裡，軀體交陳、汗水淋漓。他們在彼此耳邊喘息。

Alpha沒有立即抽出自己，反而放任已有些疲軟的性器停留於對方潮濕溫暖的體內。

她用唇輕撫過男人後頸上刻有自己齒痕的印記，一手拂過對方夾則著細小白色斑紋的腹部。那些如同瓜類表皮裂痕的傷疤代表著Omega過去的生育，因被灌入大量精液而微微鼓起的小腹更是突顯出這是片曾豐饒多產的沃土。

布魯斯顯然並不喜歡這樣的親暱。他嘗試掙脫Alpha的禁錮，毫不意外以失敗告終。

 

"我一直很好奇，為何奧古沒有試過對哥譚出手。沒有冒犯意思，只是想知道他們為何放過整片大陸上最富饒強盛的國度。"

"妳真的認為這是個談心的好時機 ? 黛安娜，我真太小瞧妳了。"

偉恩一貫的諷刺著，卻因為後穴仍插著對方的陰莖減低不少氣勢。

見對方沒有任何反應，似乎篤定自己不會憤而離去，布魯斯很快轉為哀求伴侶關愛的甜美Omega模式。

他收縮著鬆軟潮濕的肉縫，滿意於身後陡然加重的喘息與體內再次搏動彭發的性器，男人搖擺著跨部，表現得就像是主動用Alpha陰莖操自己的飢渴蕩婦。

黛安娜幾乎要為這鹹腥而挑逗的一幕爆發，陰莖上緩慢蠕動收緊的肉壁緊緊箍住自己，下體彷彿燃燒般隨時會融化在對方體內。

然而女王隨即被記憶中浮現，萊絲莉哀傷而堅定的眼神警醒，她掙扎著令理智回頭，從沉溺溫柔鄉的邊緣逃離。

"別想呼弄我，布魯斯。"低沉暗啞的嗓音於Omega泛紅顫抖的耳邊響起，黛安娜第一次用上的鍵結伴侶的壓制力量，充斥滿整座宮殿的暴風雨氣息和於敏感處的噴吐造成些顯而易見的成果。

她看著配偶在自己懷中喘息。

 

"他們早已嘗試過摧毀哥譚......三年前...奧古就試過了。" 

"然而並未成功 ? " 特彌斯庫拉女王發問著，但偉恩轉頭將面容隱藏於被褥之中，未曾與她對上雙眼。

"沒有人能試圖擊敗偉恩而毫髮無傷。" 他說，似乎並不樂見這場談話的走向。

熱潮期賀爾蒙的混亂讓Omega難以維持一貫的清晰，但多年來的訓練使布魯斯仍能保持談話。

儘管這對彼此來說都是煎熬。

 

"但你也為此付出了代價，不是嗎，布魯斯。"

儘管同樣為未能滿足的慾望所折磨，黛安娜依舊鍥而不捨追問著。她感覺自己已然觸到癥結邊緣。

Omega低聲嘶吼著，像是頭不滿足的獸，但後方更為強硬有力的桎梏讓男人沒法恣意妄為。

"別去管他人閒事，黛安娜，不想操我的話交換一下也可以。你不知道在哥譚有多少人排隊等著布魯斯寶貝臨幸，而他們可不只是想操人而已。"

偉恩說著便雙腳奮力一躍，幾乎就要成功轉而壓制對方。幾乎。

 

男人被擺成臉面向下臀部翹起的淫靡姿勢，整個過程裡那根粗大的性器都不曾離開過體內。

他因著過度摩擦帶來的快感顫慄，還沒能從上一發刺激中緩過神來便驚覺Alpha厚實渾圓的龜頭已然輕輕敲扣著子宮頸入口，像是在請求著進入允許。

若非對方適才將自己做到近乎昏厥，還相當霸道的不肯抽出，布魯斯也會為此表示難得的好感。

儘管心情上再不爽，身體還是相當誠實。體內被操到腫脹發紅的小口已經開始討好似的吸吮著Alpha興奮得流水的頂端，一邊蠕動著張開，準備將對方吞吃入腹。

黛安娜顯然也察覺了這有趣的狀況，沒什麼能比操哭一隻口嫌體正直的大貓咪還要令人上癮。她輕鬆銜起對方後頸那脆弱的一塊，安撫般以唇舌舔吻著，待男人足夠放鬆之時便一舉挺入，將自己深深埋入那未來將孕育著亞馬遜子嗣的富饒之地。

此時已難以分清，Omega不規則的顫抖與喘息是否出於被佔有的疼痛，抑或是被填滿的愉悅。被操得紅腫的陰道筋攣著，絲毫無法阻止混合著淫水與精液的體液緩緩流出，Alpha只能一次又一次的深挺，確保那敏感肉壁的每一寸都被好好照料。

溼答答的肉體相撞，陰莖噗呲噗呲的朝內裡抽插著，黛安娜於最後衝刺時甚至雙手掌握著那豐滿的胸乳，將男人直接托起呈現跪立姿態，朝大開雙腿中的蜜穴頂撞著，沒多久便感到龜頭下方的結脹起，牢牢卡住對方脆弱的子宮頸，隨即朝那窄小的囊狀器官底部噴灑出所有種子。

Alpha的射精無疑是漫長而持久的，但也許是連日來的操勞確實影響了布魯斯，Omega相當罕見的，首次在交合尚未結束前便沉沉睡去。

亞馬遜女王，小心翼翼將雙方擺為側躺姿勢，以此較為舒服的狀態等待陰莖結消退。

昏暗室內使她難以看清身前伴侶的表情，儘管這些日子以來偉恩的眉頭幾乎永遠是緊皺著。黛安娜試圖描摹印象中佔去對方眼底大量神采的陰影，卻意外聽見一聲呢喃。

 

"傑森。"

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章微超編(請相信人家是純潔的友誼

【10】

 

Omega感覺有人正觸碰著自己後頸的腺體。

暴露出弱點是危險的，他想。應該立刻阻止對方。

但布魯斯實在太累了。他早已不記得上次從溫暖的軀體旁醒來，帶著饜足與安全感，是多久以前的事。

再一下下吧，他想，貪婪的呼吸著枕頭與被褥間的陽光氣息。喔，還有那來自大海的季節風。

 

Alpha依舊好奇描摹著對方傷痕累累的後頸。除去自己造成的咬痕以外，明顯還曾經有另外兩個傷疤盤據其上。

比較舊的，看起來滿懷愛意而溫情的恐怕是屬於海倫娜的生母，曾從偉恩口中語帶思念說出的那個名字，瑟琳娜。

特彌斯庫拉女王不介意自己不是配偶的第一個Alpha，畢竟在各自的人生裡他們都有無法忘懷的舊情人，這很公平。

但次舊的那枚，不知為何，黛安娜總覺得看上去十分不詳。

 

"別，黛安娜。"

Omega阻止伴侶脫韁野馬般的幻想，他現在沒有心情繼續昨晚那場談話。縱使Alpha的懷抱足夠舒適，他們也沒有更多時間耗在這些不必要的溫情之上。

"傑森。"

"什麼 ! " 男人倏忽坐起，似乎很訝異於對方口中聽到這個名字。

"那個名字，你曾經在睡夢中呢喃的名字。布魯斯，誰是傑森 ? "

亞馬遜人堅定的深色雙眸望著自己配偶，雖不急切，仍舊帶著某種壓迫。並非令人不適，而是和緩如海潮般，陣陣侵襲男人心牆。

偉恩低下頭將臉深埋入雙掌之間，他知道自己沒辦法一輩子瞞著對方，但也憂慮著讓特彌斯庫拉君主知道自己不堪往事的後果。

儘管這或許是個機會，讓自己喘口息的機會。

略帶沙啞哭腔的聲音自布魯斯厚實的掌中傳出，那其中飽含的是如此真實，就算是無情戰神也無法不為這樣的情感悲痛。

"他...是我兒子......我曾失去過兩個孩子，其中之一便是傑森。傑森 ‧ 陶德。"

男人順勢被女人攬過肩頭，趴伏在柔軟的胸脯上安慰著。他讓自己保持恰到好處的顫抖，卻連本人也難以辨別究竟有多少成分為真。

Alpha本能讓黛安娜不由自主地試圖去安慰眼前顯然正深陷喪子哀痛的Omega，偉恩則在對方看不見的地方閉起雙眼，面無表情。顯然短時間內這個話題都不會再被提起。

男人很清楚，對方是那種越是推拒便越想要撬開緊閉雙殼的類型。倒不如順勢將過往的不幸化作談資，藉此避開太過深入而有害的交流。

他安全了。暫時的。

 

另一方面，黛安娜決心找出有關傑森，以及那位神秘Alpha的真相。

可惜她沒能等到空閒時間再度拜訪湯普金斯醫師。

 

當黛安娜和布魯斯之間決定姑且暫時休兵時，遠方的炮火已然響起。

與聯盟當初預估的略有偏差，奧古們確實從南方進攻，卻捨棄了相對不擅長的海戰，選擇從大陸延伸出去的半島進攻。

這意味著他們必須移師伊比爾，佈防於歐阿邦聯邊界，甚至做好打叢林戰的準備。

偉恩自然是不肯留守後線，黛安娜也對自已被排除於前線之外十分不滿，雙方斡旋下決議留主要騎兵部鎮守特彌斯庫拉，其餘步兵和一部分的亞馬遜戰士則隨行兩位領主前往半島北端。

他們將在那裏與其餘聯盟首領會合，包含來自西方最為強盛國度的君王，卡爾艾爾，克里普坦的人間之神。

 

黑髮藍眼的青年比黛安娜想像中要年輕不少，但眉宇中的深沉氣勢已然展現出不可輕忽的王者之姿。

更加出乎意料的是，卡爾與偉恩的關係似乎還不錯。至少她從沒看過一次面就上前和臭脾氣Omega勾肩搭背的傢伙。

該死，偉恩看起來甚至不怎麼介意對方完全無視個人領域的行為。

站在遠處看著兩人熱絡討論戰略與分享情報的黛安娜深深覺得他們看上去比自己和偉恩要像一對伴侶的多，如此天造地設。

"嗨，黛安娜 ! 一起來吧，我可是久仰亞馬遜戰士們的技巧和神勇了，想必你們對戰略布局一定也有很多想法。"

也許這傢伙只是對每個人都自來熟，深膚色的Alpha想著，隨即便不由分說的一同被拉過去參與討論。

 

黛安娜一直到後來才知道，還是巴里在某次晚餐後不經意提起，原來卡爾和布魯斯從很小的時候就認識彼此。

"就像青梅竹馬一樣吧，哈。"

"天才你別亂講啊，人家現在可是有婦之夫。"

金髮青年試圖補救好友總是不看場合說話的尷尬場面，倒是黛安娜表現出一副不在意的模樣。她對於黑髮Omega的過去相當感興趣。

雖然外人嘴裡的偉恩似乎總與自己認識的那個有些許偏差。

她知道哥譚君主武藝精湛、擅長謀略，對家人相當保護，時常看起來拒人於千里之外。但對於驚鴻一瞥出現的布魯西寶貝和那天清晨匍匐於自己肩頭顫抖的Omega則相當陌生。

她知道他曾有個深愛的Alpha和可愛的孩子，曾擁有幸福的生活直到奧古的陰謀壟罩整座大陸。卻不清楚偉恩和那位名叫傑森的孩子，以及另一位曾給予對方烙印的Alpha究竟有著怎樣的故事。

黛安娜甚至從沒看過布魯斯和朋友們把酒言歡的樣子，也根本不知道原來男人的生命裡還有這麼多重要他人。

 

她對自己的伴侶從未了解。

黑髮深膚的Alpha以古怪眼神盯著卡爾將手至於偉恩腰側，暗自計畫著與克里普坦君王的一場，私下談話。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女神 : 這種作為電燈泡的感覺.......好熟悉(作者被毆飛


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊微超編，老爺過往伴侶提及

【11】

 

亞馬遜人找上了克里普坦年輕的君王，試圖假裝這只是一次隨意而輕鬆的談話。

 

你腰間那閃閃發光的真言套索可不像是只想談話的樣子啊，黛安娜。

如果被布魯斯看到的話，他肯定會這麼說。特彌斯庫拉女王心想，儘管她的確真心誠意喜歡著這可愛的小小聯盟。

男孩們的互動總是十分有趣。

 

"嗨，卡爾，有空聊聊嗎 ? "

"當然。剛好也到了晚餐時刻，不如等我處理完這些文件，我們邊吃邊聊 ? "

黛安娜注定是無福享受輕鬆愉快的晚餐。

 

"布魯斯啊......他可是從小看我長大的，從我還是個小胖墩時就開始啦。"

卡爾有些靦腆地說道。

"有點像是對鄰家大哥哥的崇拜吧，畢竟他什麼都好，沒有任何事可以難倒偉恩家的獨子。"

"要說不忌妒瑟琳娜是不可能的，哪個Alpha有幸站在他旁邊都會被認為是幸運之子。但看著布魯斯幸福快樂的樣子，我仍希望時間能永遠停在那一刻。"

"黛安娜，你該看看那時的布魯斯，多耀眼啊，連璀璨星光與之相比都黯然失色。"

"或許就是太優秀了惹得老天妒忌，才讓布魯斯不得不遭受那些痛苦......"

"他們說，從前的宮廷士官長，後來的王妃凱爾大人死於一次皇家圍獵時的意外，那時他們的女兒才五歲。"

"幸好孩子們都很懂事，雖然痛苦，布魯斯仍然堅強的撐過那段期間。"

"說是卑劣也好，自私也罷，做為最好的朋友，以及從小仰慕他的Alpha，我竟試圖趁虛而入。"

"我吻了他，在某個彼此都心知肚明的午夜。"

 

如果說卡爾確實看到了黛安娜握緊套索的雙手，那他也選擇了無視。

"那種感覺很奇怪，你知道的，像是親吻兄弟一般。" 藍眼的男人嘿嘿笑著，說起從前的黑歷史。

"或許我們確實太熟了，彼此之間早已如同家人。而我一直以來都把親情誤認成是那種愛，但兩者確實不同。" 卡爾坦白道。

"布魯斯說我嘗起來就像他家狗狗。"

這回兩人都忍俊不住，帶著微笑朝彼此舉杯。

"海倫娜肯定會說提圖斯比你要香的多。" 黛安娜打趣著。

"是啊，那個小妮子，比她的哥哥們還要頑皮，從來不服管教。但無可否認也繼承了布魯斯的迷人風采。"

 

"雖然這個問題恐怕不該由我來問......" 黛安娜十分不願打破當下和諧歡快的氣氛，但亞馬遜人總是往荊棘叢裡行。

"你知道，傑森他......發生了什麼事嗎 ? 布魯斯總在夢裡喊著這個名字。"

 

黑髮深膚的Alpha還是第一次見到卡爾露出如此猙獰表情。

砰的一聲，金屬酒杯被眼前男人狠狠砸在桌上，在木頭表面留下了醜陋而粗糙的刻痕。

"該死 ! 他到現在還是這樣嗎，我就知道......可惡的奧古，一群茹毛飲血的蒼蠅 ! 要是讓我見到那女人......"

黛安娜很清楚感受，對方原先像是麵包烘烤般溫和友善的信息素瞬間轉為焦陽炙浪，狂暴而冷血的毀滅烈日下一切生靈。

她突然想起，傳聞中，幾年前克里普坦的年輕君主在鎮壓國內皇族政治叛變後，親手絞殺了自己的叔叔。

黑髮藍眼的男孩絕非神祉，他是手持雙刃，擁有毀滅六翼的熾天使。

 

"冷靜點卡爾艾爾，收起你那毛躁的信息素。"

沒人發覺偉恩是何時出現在這場私人談話中。

"那些都是過去的事了卡爾，作為一個領導人清楚如何不為情緒左右相當重要。在這點上你仍需要好好學習。"

男人淡淡說著，彷彿事不關己。黛安娜眼睜睜看著卡爾身後幾乎具象化的尾巴委屈地垂下。

"顯然你之後需要更多的'訓練'。現在，請容我和自己的Alpha好好談談。" 布魯斯對卡爾說道，而不到一刻前還氣勢張狂的男人竟也就這麼離去。

 

黛安娜發現強迫自己直視那雙此刻在營火照耀下接近黝黑的雙眼有些困難。

但亞馬遜人堅持了下來。

 

"沒想到你是那種會私下探聽別人私事的傢伙，黛安娜。還是說，特彌斯庫拉戰士的光明磊落只存在表面 ? "

這還是頭一遭女王對於伴侶的譏諷啞口無言，她心知肚明自己這次確實越了線。

"......抱歉。"

"不用對我道歉，畢竟從頭到尾在傷春悲秋的只有卡爾那傢伙。"

說著，眼看偉恩就要轉頭離去，黛安娜連忙上前挽留對方。

"那個...吃過晚飯了嗎 ? "

男人用難以捉摸的眼神看向Alpha，似乎想從對方臉上尋這麼做的動機。也不知道是什麼使布魯斯改變決定，或許操勞一天後面對可口的飯菜確實沒人能拒絕，尤其是需要大量體力的戰場前線。

他哼了一聲，瞇起狹窄的棕眸隨後便優雅落座。

 

Omega連吃東西的樣子都相當迷人，黛安娜想，儘管她更喜歡對方大汗淋漓、肌肉噴張的模樣。

"你們Alpha都不懂得控制信息素嗎 ? "

黛安娜這才發覺與寬敞相去甚遠的帳棚內幾乎被自己鹹味的海洋氣息給占滿，但連面對伴侶都要如此小心翼翼讓亞馬遜人十分不習慣。

"有什麼關係，這裡也就我們兩個。" 她小聲抱怨，絲毫不在意讓對方聽見。

暗色的眼睛瞟了自己一下，像是放棄同配偶進行幼稚的較量，轉而專注在食物上。

或許是那些冰鎮過、保持著絕佳甜美風味的紅皮黃肉果實獲得了偉恩芳心，男人甚至提議在休息過後同其餘聯盟成員互相切磋一番。

 

"正好，我都覺得劍太久沒用要生鏽了。"

"那把劍確實令人欣賞。" 偉恩意有所指地瞥了眼被湛藍裙襬遮蓋的部位。

" ? ? ? " 

黛安娜果然還是太年輕，他心想。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設這篇裡的卡爾有藍超外皮，但切開是白超。  
> &老爺這麼黃都是我的錯。(土下座((作者是肉食主義  
> 啊...今年好像很多水果盛產，冰箱都被塞爆了(日常愉悅啃食芒果


	12. Chapter 12

【12】

 

作為一點小小的、輕鬆愉快的飯後餘興節目，他們最後還是沒用上黛安娜引以為傲的那把劍。

取而代之，兩根練習用的木棍派上用場，雖然誰也無法得知為何險峻戰場上會出現這種猶如兒戲的玩意。

無論如何，噴張結實且汗水淋漓的肌肉人人都愛看。而儘管派系不同，基本棍術可說是戰士們共通的語言。

靈巧有餘但力量仍稍顯不足的巴里與毫不意外在幾回合對峙後敗給了各方面都十分完美，挑不出毛病的布魯斯。黑髮Omega拍拍年輕人肩頭以示鼓勵，準備下場時卻被一桿橫在自己面前的木棒攔下。

"女王陛下這是要趁人之危 ? "

偉恩饒有興趣地望向自己名義上的伴侶，勾起一側嘴角。

Alpha只是露出了更加張狂的笑容，亞馬遜的好戰與桀敖不馴驕傲地綻放於那美麗臉龐。漆黑眸子裡是熊熊燃燒的篝火。

"何不共舞一曲呢 ? 我的騎士。"

棍尖輕點地，翼般飛旋的袍子舞落，隨後是逼近面堂的厲風。

黑暗騎士領先不到一秒，立刻被追上。

一開始和緩的步調很快變味，連續兩次被對方得分後，黛安娜開始躁動不安。積極進取的進攻確實讓亞馬遜人很快追平比數，但對比依舊保持冷靜地敵手很快便露出破綻。

過於靠近對方而毫無防備的右手被一把捉住，一個俐落地背摔，Alpha灰頭土臉的仰躺於地。

黛安娜飛速躍起，連忙拉開距離。不知不覺中她甚至試圖放出信息速壓迫布魯斯。毫無疑問，Omega確實將自己逼近緊迫，甚至略為失控。

她直衝向前，凌厲而迅速的棍法令已耗費些許體力在先前比試中的男人漸漸招架不住，終於在一次近身針對下盤的攻擊中被掀翻在地，右腿牢牢受制黛安娜手中。

男人曲線誘人的腰部為了掙脫對方以腿部為支點高高挺起，罪惡的弧度令黛安娜想起某些不合時宜的畫面。

她迅速放開對方，裝作若無其事般伸手幫助布魯斯起身。

領主們非戰時的私下穿著十分簡樸，千篇一律的白色短袍，頂多加條皮質束腰。輕薄的衣物顯然難以遮掩任何一時興起的慾望。

無論偉恩是否發覺，黑髮男人選擇不發一語。

 

退場後的戰士不再是焦點，兩人自然而然圍坐於營火旁，觀賞其餘同伴們的練習。

對於熟悉哥譚領主的人來說，或許會很驚訝布魯斯竟然容許他人如此親近，但在黛安娜心理，與對方的距離似乎總有那麼些遙遠。

"......艾斯。" 專注於思考伴侶關係的黛安娜沒能聽清那串低語。

"嗯 ? "

"我已經開始想念他們。" 由於戰略地勢考量，那匹英俊颯爽的高大黑馬並未一同隨主人出征。

"他們 ? " 亞馬遜人好奇著。

"孩子們。迪克、海倫娜，還有提姆，不知道小傢伙學會自己吃飯了沒。"

談起家人時，哥譚領主臉上露出罕有的溫柔表情，襯著被營火烘托得褶褶生輝的輪廓，無一不重重敲打於特彌斯庫拉王者的心房之上。

優雅狡詰的Omega總是懂得適時嶄露柔軟，而當你以為已經足夠理解他時，這迷一般的生物便會再度潛藏回幽暗不可測的深海。

亞馬遜人自詡為天生的獵手，但黛安娜從未如此感到挫敗。

她想吻他，想將這名義上的伴侶徹底據為己有，然而對方總會不厭其煩提醒自己，Omega也許可以是Alpha的，但偉恩永遠屬於哥譚，沒人能真正擁有那夜裡的高嶺之花。

 

"我是否提過，小時候曾養了隻長頸鹿 ? " 黛安娜決定維持友好氣氛，強行無視兩人間的些許曖昧。

"真不意外啊，公主殿下。" 男人哈哈笑著，用Alpha曾經的頭銜拿對方打趣。

"請務必告訴我那頭尊貴的動物名號為何。"

這下連亞馬遜人都跟著樂不可支，並第一次發覺"露易莎 · 安娜 · 德卡女爵"是個多麼荒謬的名字。

 

 

天邊不詳的火光很快打斷營區裡的歡暢笑語，幾乎所有人在瞬間便做好迎戰準備。

或許多虧於平日訓練有素，這場小規模偷襲很快便平定下來，迅速得令人有些不安。

當首領們正苦思敵方陣營目的，亞馬遜女王赫然發覺......

身邊那個人，消失了。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章塔姊上線，可能包含強迫，non-con等，注意避雷  
> 本章場景描寫參考環太平洋Mako和Raleigh棍術比武片段(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7i4pNsqnls)  
> btw最近沉迷冷酷無情康納醬，荒廢了更新，作者在此誠摯的向諸位道歉(。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章老爺受虐傾向提及，塔姊癡漢預警(其實是作者癡漢。

【13】

 

手臂肌肉長時間被拉扯的疼痛令他不得不睜開酸澀雙眼，正視自己已被敵方俘虜的事實。

兩條蛇般粗長的鐵鍊分別捆住兩側肢體，從小臂至手腕，束縛的高度剛好可以讓男人勉強跪坐於地，但同樣從大腿延伸出去的繩索令Omega整個人猶如海星一般大張著。

如此毫無施力點可言、基本上任人宰割的姿勢縱使作為前任哥譚國王，大陸上最驍勇善戰的騎士之一，此時的布魯斯依然想不出逃脫方法。

他審慎地環顧四周，確認自己位於奧古軍團基地裡某個充斥難聞氣味且潮濕的地牢之中。或許對方也明白黑暗並不能為囚犯帶來絲毫恐懼，取而代之的是一排排燦如明日的燭火。這景象著實令偉恩感到異樣不安。

過度高溫與濕熱的環境使得男人有些脫水，隨之而來的意識渙散與虛弱感更加增強了逃脫難度，更別提因鎖鏈束縛而早已痠麻無力的四肢。

 

一股突如其來的嗆辣氣息使得囚犯陡然一震。熟悉又陌生的荳蔻、茴香與阿拉伯辣椒撲鼻而來，強硬地從鼻腔刺入，挑起如同野獸般的應激反應。

危險，但迷人。

帶著心碎與回憶與背叛和失敗和崩潰和絕望的......

"塔莉亞......"

"好久不見，吾愛。"

 

Alpha依舊是咄咄逼人的美麗。如絲般順滑的橄欖色肌膚和勾人的湖綠色雙眸與三年前頭也不回離去的背影重疊無異。

布魯斯閉上雙眼，咬牙苦吞著心頭即將噴湧出的什麼。再度張眼時，他已是人人聞風散膽的黑暗騎士。

接下來的訊問過程簡直老套到隨便一個偉恩都可以輕易倒背如流並完美執行，考量到哥譚的"民風純樸"，以及歷代並不介意弄髒雙手的皇族們。

他冷眼看著塔莉亞在自己身上使用各種刑具，卻從未痛乎出聲。身體上的痛苦對Omega來說不過一瞬，和那些直擊靈魂深處的創傷相比，簡直輕如鵝毛。

不出意料之外，奧古們想弄到聯軍集結以及設下重防的地點，當然也期待首領之一的布魯斯會在刑訊之下吐露更多有利帝國入侵的秘密。

可惜即便身上短袍幾乎已被各種血汙弄得汙穢不堪，幾乎成了幾條勉強垂掛於肌膚之上的破布，塔莉亞依舊沒能從頑強囚徒口中弄到任何情報。

撇開幾乎體無完膚的狀況不談，Omega似乎暫時取得勝利。然而布魯斯心底清楚，這對Alpha來說，僅僅是道開胃菜。

女人微微勾起嘴角，露出捕食者般的眼神。她伸手挑起偉恩下頷，看似對於失敗的刑求毫不在乎。塔莉亞明白，純粹的痛楚在對方身上反倒起了另一種效果。這也是當初偉恩近乎病態般，癡迷於自己的原因之一。

"看哪，布魯斯，你有多久沒真真正正釋放過自己 ? "

擁有玲瓏曲線，苗條誘人，蛇蠍般的女子開口說道。她毫不溫柔，隔著碎布料抓起對方因疼痛而興奮著半勃的陰莖，在男人猛然喘息的瞬間以唇舌堵住被咬得傷痕累累的豔紅肉瓣，侵略對方口中，更加用力地撕咬著她倔強的Omega，直至男人因缺氧而眼神渙散才眷戀不捨地放開。

一條銀絲從兩人之間垂落於地，偉恩仍喘息著試圖從近乎窒息的信息素攻擊中回神。

"喜歡疼痛並不是什麼羞恥的事，瞧，我可以給你所有想要的，包含那滅頂的快感。" 她舔了舔對方恰好位於兩條鞭痕交織中點的乳頭，除了發紅腫大之外，那對可憐的小東西看起來無比敏感。

塔莉亞滿意於看到布魯斯眼裡不由自主擴張瞳孔，緩慢舔過男人脖頸，輕輕含住早已隨著主人一同潮濕且灼熱的耳垂。

作為對方曾經的伴侶，年輕的奧古早在無數肢體交纏的夜裡探索盡Omega全身上下所有敏感點。只要她想，布魯斯甚至無法在自己手中撐過幾秒。

帶著嗆辣氣息的信息素蜂擁而上，那些遍布胸口、大腿內側和臀部的傷痕無一不被沙漠王蛇舔舐。極端痛楚帶來的卻是無上快感，偉恩痛恨著這樣的自己，卻只能任由性器高挺著，於慾望深淵中扭動掙扎。

"說吧，向我吐露你們那小小聯盟的秘密，你和我可以一起擁著奧古帝國的榮耀，作為王與后統治著全世界。"

"我們將會夜夜笙歌，將彼此榨乾至一滴液體無法流出。" 惡魔低語震動著鼓膜，布魯斯企圖逃離這昏沉的泥沼，但對方靈巧撫弄自己身軀的雙手卻彷彿無盡繩錨，將Omega徹底套牢在慾海之中。

"所有奧古精華將全數灌入那天賦異稟的子宮，你會為我懷上一個又一個子嗣，孩子們將貪婪吸吮著那永不耗盡的奶水。而你，我親愛的，將成為萬國之父，億萬子民的創造者，坐擁無上光榮。"

"我們的後代將如繁星眾多，如沙塵遍布，直至地極。"

 

嬰孩冰冷軀體的畫面猛然撞入腦海，燃燒著無法抑制的慾望彷彿被當頭灌了冰冷海水般令偉恩瞬間清醒。

"不......塔莉亞。" 他扭頭直視Alpha鮮豔的綠色雙眸，發現裡頭從不曾有過任何溫度。

"即便我們之間曾有過任何可能，早在你離去的那一刻起便不復存在。"

他從未忘記死去的孩子，也從未原諒過她，以及自己。

 

前一秒還熱情如火的女人瞬間變臉。

那怕是最堅強的Omega也不會願意面對此時的奧古。那是種從骨子裡透出的殘忍，被蜜般濃稠的毒液包裹著，時刻致命。

 

"說到這，我有個驚喜必須讓你瞧瞧。"

"出來吧，達米安。"

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章車預警  
> (跪求塔姊粉鞭小力)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塔蝙車慎入，non-con預警

【14】

 

翠綠色眼眸中有著不輸給塔莉亞的冷酷與殘暴，而那張與自己神似的臉龐在逐步接近兩人時依舊維持著面無表情的模樣。

 

"來見見你的父親，達米安。"

女人扯住偉恩髮梢，強迫他將頭抬起，睜愣愣地看著眼前幾乎還不滿三歲的幼童。

 

"......我親手抱著那冰冷的身軀下葬..." 

怎麼可能 ? 自己以為早就夭折的孩子，竟然活生生出現在眼前。布魯斯過於震驚，甚至沒有細思一個如此年幼的孩子為何會有那樣的眼神。

"抱歉了吾愛，但人們總是太過容易為悲傷蒙蔽雙眼，無視那些明顯至極的錯誤。"

塔莉亞以雙唇輕柔磨蹭著Omega後頸，在那處傷痕累累的腺體旁徘徊不去。

"事實就是，假如哥譚君主願意為奧古帝國的偉大建業提供一點有用情報，這裡永遠歡迎你。我們可以回到從前，你跟我，和我們的孩子，再也無人打擾，無人置喙。"

"如果我說不呢 ? " 偉恩沙啞地問道，有那麼瞬間，他願意付出一切只為將曾經以為無緣的骨肉深擁入懷。

"那也無妨。只是堂堂偉恩陛下，應該不會願意讓達米恩親眼目睹，我再度將你標記吧。"

 

"你這混......" Omega倏忽睜大眼瞳，Alpha危險的利齒正在自己脆弱的腺體旁徘徊，如同玩弄獵物般輕咬著，啣起齒間軟肉舔吻。

因先前撫弄再度精神的性器恬不知恥的從碎布間竄起，而那雙與母親相似地綠眼睛依舊看著，冷漠的碧潭裡看不出一絲情緒，彷彿面前衣不蔽體情動的男人並非自己的親生父親。

達米安用看家畜般的眼神望著Omega。

"不......請不要......" 鹹澀的液體劃過頰上傷口，帶來陣陣灼痛，布魯斯想閉起痠脹的雙眸，卻又不捨將目光移開。那可是他的男孩啊。

 

似乎嫌對方不夠果斷，塔莉亞甚至沒打聲招呼便狠狠朝腺體咬下。

Omega慘烈的哀號響徹地牢，在多重迴廊裡擺盪，撕心裂肺。

女人用力將汗濕的黑髮後扯，對上被強制標記而開始渙散的棕眸，再度給予重擊。

"沒關係，吾愛，我可以慢慢等。只是每過一天，刺客聯盟就會殺掉你的一個孩子，那些其他的，不屬於奧古的血脈。迪克、提姆、海倫娜......" 

"聽說過草原上的雄獅嗎 ? 他們就是這樣殺掉不屬於自己的種，然後痛失幼仔的母獅便會再度發情，直到整個獅群除了獅王的血脈以外再無他者。"

偉恩緊繃的牙關似乎已到極限，席捲而來的情熱侵蝕著所剩不多的理智，他轉了轉眸子，努力對上那雙翠了毒的眼睛。

"安格斯山脈......盟軍準備從安格斯突破防線，一舉拿下半島的海防與陸防。"

塔莉亞滿意的朝達米安示意，將這重要情報傳遞給其餘將士。男孩走後，她拍了拍垂首喘息的Omega臉頰，說道 :

"雖然地牢不是個理想所在，但這算是一點小小的懲罰，誰叫某人不怎麼聽話呢 ? 吾愛。"

輕鬆一撕，本就毫無作用的碎布條被盡數除去，男人光裸著身軀跪著，雙腿大開。

 

Alpha隨手一摸，滿意地看著沾滿黏膩體液的手掌，挺翹陰莖下方的肉唇已然因分泌出的潤滑濕透光亮。幾根手指很輕易的塞了進去，肉壁一如回憶裡般柔軟溫熱，無意識絞緊了入侵者。

很明顯的，偉恩想要併攏雙腿，並嘗試不發出任何一點聲音，儘管歸功於結實的鐵鍊與用力掐住顳顎關節的手指，任何努力皆為徒勞。

塔莉亞看上去倒是對這些小小的掙扎不以為意，甚至有些愉悅。不會反抗的獵物一點趣味也無。

從兩腿中升起的性器很快頂開了濕潤的小口，幾乎沒給對方緩衝時間便一舉衝刺到底，險些突破宮頸。

 

女人纖細的腰肢在自己面前擺動，曾經熟悉的肉柱在體內橫衝直撞著，若非有鐵鍊支持，布魯斯恐怕難以保持跪姿。他只能被動的前後晃著，在Alpha粗重的喘息下如人偶被輕易擺弄、操幹。

他甚至沒有權利拒絕為眼前人高潮。

早就緩緩泌出白濁的陰莖隨著動作拍打著女人胸腹，即使到最後偉恩依然掙扎著，但仍舊無法阻止被Alpha厚實的頭部貫入子宮內。猙獰的陰莖結死命扎住肉壁，確保那些被射入的種子一滴也不會流出。

塔莉亞還在偉恩頸部四處啃咬著，留下一條親口製作的鎖鏈，她要把這個男人永遠鎖在自己身邊，布魯斯偉恩將永遠屬於奧古帝國。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塔姊已經被黑到不能再黑了，請相信我是真心的愛老爺(X


	15. Chapter 15

【15】

 

藥物誘發的熱潮並沒有持續太久，儘管連連的高溫與脫水令布魯斯已經難以維持神智清明。

他奮力將口湊近左肩，狠狠咬下。撕開表層皮膚後，深埋血肉之內的是把造型奇異的刀刃。窄小的尺寸註定無法有太大的殺傷力，然而末尾精巧的螺紋設計使得開鎖變成不值一題的簡易技術。

就算在極端不良的生理與心理條件下，Omega最終掙脫了鐵鍊與枷鎖。

適才透露給塔莉亞的戰略布局是個陷阱，他相信聯盟成員有能力透析隱藏其中的暗號。

唯有主要領導們被俘虜，經嚴刑逼供時，敵方所得的資訊才會引領他們來到安格斯山脈-易守難攻之處-並自投羅網。

即便如此，布魯斯仍須盡速趕往主要紮營區。他必須親自坐鎮，現下緊張的局勢不容一絲一毫差錯。

雖然這意味著他必須再一次拋下自己的親生骨肉。

套著奧古帝國軍團制服潛行離去的偉恩假裝不在意著唇邊的鐵鏽腥味。那與鼻腔中充斥的苦澀一點關係也無。

 

根據星象顯示，距離自己被俘虜至逃脫約莫只過了五天，加上軍團行動速度與戰略考量，布魯斯算出了如今聯盟們可能紮營的地點-距安格斯山脈騎馬約七天路程之處。

當然也必須考慮他們發現領主之一消失時的慌亂與爭執，關於是否強行從敵方手中救出偉恩。

希望其他人不至於那麼衝動，布魯斯暗自祈禱著。大局可是比自身安危要重要的多，黛安娜與克拉克應該懂得這點。

 

回到營地後布魯斯並沒有馬上去找聯盟成員，他先約略處理了傷口，將自己收拾得像樣一點後，補充些食物，喝下藏在偉恩領主隨身行李中的苦澀藥汁，這才驚喜般出現在眾人眼前。

沒有必要讓本就煩躁的軍心因自己被刑求的事實而更加惶惶不安。

布魯斯冷淡又不失禮貌地接受了同盟們慰問與關心，原先低迷的氣氛確實因領主毫髮無傷歸來而重啟振奮。只是兩道來自Alpha的眼神令他感到些許不適。

原先以為比起黛安娜，克拉克會是更難處理的那個，畢竟年輕氣盛的Alpha一直以來都對青梅竹馬抱有過強的保護慾。至於黛安娜......嗯只能希望此前的那點好感還夠用，布魯斯現在最不需要的便是大吵一架。

處理肯特倒是比預期中簡單的多，對方趁兩人獨處時像隻大型犬般衝了過來狠狠抱住自己，除了差點令前幾天受的傷再次崩裂以外，其實挺溫馨的。

面對比自己小上將近十歲的男孩，布魯斯安撫的摸了摸對方的一頭亂髮，拍拍克拉克的頭，表示自己沒有大礙。

"不要讓我看見一張哭得髒兮兮的臉蛋，男孩。這樣要怎麼跟瑪莎交代呢 ? 我又弄哭了他的寶貝兒子 ? 嗯 ? "

"......你沒事真是太好了。" 胸前傳來悶悶的聲響。

布魯斯緩緩釋出信息速安撫著眼前同樣也是被迫提早成年的男人。關於權力、關於鬥爭、關於背叛與同盟，這是他們生來便承擔著，卻也從來不想要的。

如若有人撞見此情此景，肯定會為偉恩精彩的花名錄再添上一筆。

管他的，他才不在乎呢，布魯斯想。克拉克是自己家人般的存在，從很久以前便是，此後也應當如此，直到死亡將他們分離。

 

至於黛安娜那邊，布魯斯暫時不想處理。

一方面藥劑帶來的噁心、腹痛、暈眩與乳房脹痛已經讓自己疲於應付，二來兩人的關係中已經有足夠多的謊言，偉恩不確定向來重視公平公正的亞馬遜人何時會忍不住爆發。

假如彼此之間有那麼一點情愫的話，他可能還會為此感到愧疚。

然而對政治聯姻來說，自己只需要張開腿給操，生下漂亮健康的繼承人，除此之外皆為多餘。

愛情是屬於年輕人的玩意，而自己已經有幸體驗過一回-塔莉亞那是......不提也罷-對於生於皇族長於皇族的Omega來說，他已經足夠幸運。

布魯斯按壓著突突跳動的額角，無比想念萊絲莉專門的鎮靜安神處方。

 

另一方面，被冷處理的黛安娜顯然相當不滿意。

明明前幾天還看似略有進展的關係隨著偉恩被俘歸來一切又回到原點。兩人的交流僅限公事，每當自己試圖接近對方，偉恩總是以公務繁忙為由藉口離去。

連單獨吃飯的時間都沒有，算甚麼配偶啊。特彌斯庫拉女王從未如此挫折。

這股怨氣只得發洩在敵軍身上。近幾日奧古帝國軍隊死傷異常慘重，就連聯盟會議上克拉克也忍不住要求黛安娜別那麼衝動，適當的招降有助於了解敵情。

對此，女王只是冷冷地環顧四周成員，表示知情便逕自離席。

"呃......也許你該和她談談 ? 黛安娜從...那時候起便一直不太對勁。" 善良的巴里建議著。

"嗯。" 布魯斯也轉身離去，完全相反方向。

看來這對伴侶唯一的共通點是喜歡句點大家，哈爾私下對巴里抱怨道。

 

安格斯山脈一役毫無懸念的大敗敵軍，殘存的勢力們也多數被驅趕到半島南端，阻隔於沙漠另一端。聯盟取得勝利，暫時的。

大陸本土仍有過多的變數，要徹底清理被滲透的皇宮貴族們非一朝一夕之舉，他們還有很多場仗要打。

然而儘管勝利在手，也順利瞞過眾人被俘期間的細節，布魯斯終究無法永遠避開自己的Alpha。他馬上又要迎來另一次熱潮。

如何掩飾被另一名Alpha標記的腺體成為難題。

那上頭的齒痕過於清晰鮮明，就算是昏暗的燈光也難以掩飾。他不敢想像對方發現後的反應。以亞馬遜人的個性來說，直接殺到沙漠另一頭也不無可能。

除非能讓黛安娜在神智不清的狀態下再次進行標記。

布魯斯翻出兩人第一次結合時使用的藥物，並悄悄增加劑量。

月圓之夜裡，混著濃醇果香的美酒被遞給了Alpha。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註 : 老爺服用的草藥作用原理和事後避孕藥差不多，所以副作用與禁忌事項就直接照搬了。  
> 下一章開車。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥暴力預警，dub-con警告

【16】

 

特彌斯庫拉的釀造技術終究還是略遜於哥譚。

 

被Alpha狠狠吻住時，這念頭瞬間劃過偉恩腦海。

對黛安娜來說，如此暴躁激進的態度可不常見，或許自己或多或少還是惹毛了對方。布魯斯被推倒在床上，任由名義上的伴侶粗暴撕開內著短袍，放空思緒承受即將到來的性交。

預期中的痛苦很快到來，蒙蔽Alpha心智的春藥使得前戲幾乎全被忽略過去，而布魯斯從未發覺對方的牙齒如此鋒利。除開幾乎被咬出血的乳頭，沿著胸廓而下直至腹部的皮膚無一倖免，那些痕跡在之後幾天裡肯定會慢慢轉為醜陋的棕紫。

但Omega的經驗告訴自己，這些與實打實的進入相比，都只是小事。失去理智的Alpha不會控制力道，尤其面對熱潮期的Omega，憐香惜玉的故事只會出現在虛幻童話中。

對方甚至沒費心做什麼擴張，往頭部沾了幾下濕滑的分泌物後便硬是挺著脹成紫紅的粗大陰莖長驅直入。

 

瞬間的撕裂感擊中自己。

那很疼。

是一種鋪天蓋地的疼痛，甚至比初夜時被貫穿的痛楚還要難以忍受。並且此時也不會有人憐惜地舔掉你留下的淚水。

就算是熱潮帶來的濕潤也無法緩解每次抽插時的粗礪感，陰道內壁像是被砂紙磨搓般，火辣辣的。

毫無快感的性交讓自己無法完全勃起，半軟不硬的陰莖被夾在兩人中間晃盪著。偉恩只能邊張開腿挨操，邊設法擼動性器以求釋放。

即便很疼，自己還是努力夾緊下體，力圖使Alpha盡早完事。春藥的作用之一便是促進性欲，增強硬度與持久力，換句話說，要達到高潮也較不容易。

彷彿過了有一輩子那麼久，布魯斯終於在意識開始渾沌之前感覺到股股精液射入體內，被擼的發紅的性器也總算意思意思吐出點白濁。接下來只要讓對方再度標記自己，任務便圓滿達成。

然而奇怪的是，即使子宮被灌滿了精液，陰莖結也牢牢卡住宮口，但Alpha在頸旁嗅了半天就是不願咬下去。

"Come on, 黛安娜，咬啊。趕快給我完成標記啊......" 布魯斯無奈的小聲嘟囊著，自動將腺體湊到Alpha嘴前，下身也用力夾緊，從仍不斷吐精的性器中榨出更多液體。

黛安娜渾身一抖，似乎也因此受了更多刺激。

從擴張的瞳孔及發紅的眼周來看，對方確實因欲望燃盡了理智，成為只被本能驅使的獸。布魯斯進一步釋出自己的氣息，腐熟甜美的果酒香縈繞周身，細聲軟語的在伴侶耳旁懇求對方咬破腺體，哀求著被徹底佔有。

沒有一個Alpha能拒絕如此誘惑。

當頸部傳來撕裂的痛楚時，偉恩知道自己已然成功。

 

儘管對偉恩們來說，事情從不可能輕鬆結束。

對方將自己翻過身，在陰莖結沒有完全消退的情況下又從背後發狠的操幹著。軟嫩內裡被強硬拖跩，彷彿被利刃生生劃開臟器。縱使與生育之苦相比不算什麼，Omega依舊沒能忍住，慘叫出聲。

他吃力向前爬行，妄想逃出Alpha身下，但也只是徒勞。

脹大的結已牢牢將自己鎖住，兩人直到交配結束為止都不可能分開。

還沒出血只能算是奇蹟，即便以發情期的Omega而言，這場暴行都太過了，身體素質差一些的甚至都無法撐完全程。

 

自己肯定要有幾天無法正常走路。

但這並不能怪誰，當布魯斯企圖隱瞞一切，甚至早在決定哥譚與特彌斯庫拉的政治聯姻時，他已有心理準備。付出身體以換取利益，對他們來說是家常便飯。

在這個時代，身為皇族，Omega甚至比Alpha更有價值。

他們一出生便握有了絕佳的談判利器-可生養眾多後代的子宮。通婚和聯姻盛行的背景下，皇宮裡所有年幼的Omega將來都可能成為強盛帝國的父母親。

 

壓在自己身上Alpha喘著粗氣再度射精，已經裝了不少白濁的宮體如同灌水的氣球般沉甸下墜，引發些許噁心。布魯斯早就失去了抵抗的力氣，癱倒於不再潔白的床單上，祈求諸神讓那位命定的子嗣盡快到來。

身體上的疼痛不算什麼，只是將近一年過去，他偶爾會想念哥譚的雨季。

想念年少時期的無憂與愛情。

想念曾經握有的幸福。

 

潮濕的枕套讓偉恩想起那些陰雨綿綿的天氣，希望阿福有記得看好海倫娜。

雨天裡出門玩耍很容易感冒的。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相信我，作者也很想趕快讓他們談戀愛，可惜後媽屬性不允許(被圍毆


	17. Chapter 17

【17】

 

黛安娜被陣陣輕淺急促的呼吸聲驚醒，還沒來得及理清頭緒，便由於枕邊人過高的體溫與病態性泛紅的雙頰而差點陷入恐慌。

她著急地呼喚著對方名字，期待即使是一點回應也好。可惜除了微睜的眼皮和底下渾沌無神的眼眸，特彌斯庫拉女王什麼也沒能得到。

Alpha幾乎是以生平最快速度衝出宮殿請求侍衛找來湯普金斯大夫。

原先邀請宮廷醫官一同前往的想法在考慮哥譚人那極為排外的個性後作罷。畢竟萊絲莉才是最為熟悉偉恩身體狀況的人。

 

等待期間，黛安娜守護在布魯斯身旁，邊用濕布擦拭對方時而顫抖、時而冒著冷汗的身軀。

昨夜瘋狂的痕跡歷歷在目，但除開絕頂快感外，她完全沒有印象自己是否傷害了對方。

那些瘀青......還有咬痕，看上去來自失去控制且殘暴的Alpha。一個不懂得體貼，完全不知溫柔為何物的Alpha。

忍著自我厭惡帶來的噁心感，黛安娜小心翼翼清理對方紅腫的私處。被過度使用的地方仍無法完全闔上，整晚累積而溢出的精液乾凅成粉末般的白堊遺跡，醜陋的盤踞於柔嫩肌膚之上。

整起事件疑點重重，但唯一無法否認的，是狠狠傷害了眼前Omega的，便是本該敬重、保護、並陪伴對方一輩子的Alpha伴侶。

而她只想痛毆這樣的自己。

 

黛安娜握緊對方雙手，懇求布魯斯不要就這麼離她遠去。

"拜託......不要丟下我......" 纖細有力的手指交纏包裹住男人高熱潮濕的掌心，不住摩娑著。

她想起了很久以前，炮火連天的夜裡，金髮藍眼的男人。

他們甚至都沒來得及告別，對方便已永遠消失於火光之中。

她被留下，獨自一人，心空蕩蕩的疼且破碎。

女王將前額靠上伴侶高溫而汗濕的肌膚，緩緩以鼻尖蹭過那高挺優雅的鼻梁，最終結束於無聲降落的一吻。

這還是她第一次吻他，儘管其中一方不曾知曉。

 

與其歸功於戰士強大的意志力，倒不如說是藉由忙碌來逃離崩潰，在萊絲莉到來之前黛安娜已將昨晚的混亂遺跡收拾乾淨，連帶好好打理過自己以及仍舊昏迷不醒的布魯斯。

大夫診察過後約略排除了其餘可能危及生命的病症，目前傾向於日前過度勞累以及沒能好好照顧傷口帶來的感染。

吩咐過醫囑以及用藥，暫時將布魯斯將由侍衛照顧後，萊絲莉表示自己需要與女王陛下談談。

 

在老者嚴肅且難免擔憂的眼神下，黛安娜首先坦承了疑問。

事實上，從第一次起，自己對兩人度過熱潮期的回憶幾乎充斥著大量斷片。

對Omega熱潮所知不多的亞馬遜人起初以為這沒什麼不對。

然而，時常是次日清晨，在布魯斯身上出現了自己完全沒印象的咬痕。

事後回想起來，兩人的交歡總是始於一杯美酒......。

 

湯普金斯原先緊皺的額頭更加沉重，像是看著自己不顧安危的孩子般望向隔著一扇房門的布魯斯。

她深深嘆了口氣。

"我早就警告過他的。"

那是種常常見於哥譚酒館的助興草藥，基本上對人體無害，只是用量過猛可能會大幅提升副作用的效力，也就是短暫的記憶喪失。

使用者可以持久的嗨到天明，但一覺過後連自己跟誰翻雲覆雨整晚都不會記得。

用在熱潮期時的Alpha身上尤須小心，粗暴性愛帶來的後遺症可不只是幾天下不了床那麼簡單。

萊絲莉便曾見過由於傷口感染敗血症而亡的例子。

 

"為什麼......" 黛安娜心底的疑問沒能解開，反倒蒙上一層詭譎幽深的陰影。

為什麼布魯斯寧願傷害自己，也不相信黛安娜作為伴侶，理應是互相信賴，可以依靠彼此的。

可他還是一肩扛起了所有秘密，與無法言喻的痛苦。

"孩子，恐怕等布魯斯好點，你們需要徹底地談談這件事。或許他有自己的苦衷，但我最不願看到的就是你們兩個受到傷害，無論身心。"

醫者盡其所能給予幫助，但最終能解決問題的，也只有沉浸於滿是謊言與猜忌的，這段關係的兩人。

 

黛安娜回到布魯斯身邊，握緊那雙汗濕的手。

這一次，她不會輕言放棄。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女神開始要攻略老爺啦啦啦~


	18. Chapter 18

【18】

 

男人佇立於宮殿後方可以眺望大海的懸崖上，周身為那即將西下的夕陽鍍上一圈金黃。

黛安娜已經鮮少想起她那年少時期的愛人，儘管陽光灑落在海平面上的景象仍偶爾浮現於夢境。

而那對棕色的眸子望了過來，不似反射朝陽時那般刺眼，但也比深夜期間的陰暗更加溫暖。

 

寒冬已過，春季也即將迎來尾聲。

他們的子嗣會在橙橘轉紅的季節裡降生。特彌斯庫拉女王撫上伴侶微微隆起的腹部，想著。

她從後方擁住Omega壯實的背膀，不穿戰靴時黛安娜還是得仰頭看向自己的丈夫，輕輕於對方肩胛中點印下一吻。

 

"聽說這裡曾有白孔雀出沒 ? "

布魯斯轟隆隆的嗓音穿透胸腔，直擊仍俯靠在背後的Alpha。

黛安娜回想起自己幼時一閃而過的，關於那些神聖不容侵犯的白色身影，微微點了點頭。

"傳說中，他們樂於親近純潔之人。在我小的時候，曾有幸見過幾回。"

 

曾幾何時，在久遠的聯盟成軍之前，荒原狼尚未試圖染指西方大陸之時，獨角獸、飛馬、鳳凰甚至龍之類的造物並非傳說。

可惜的是，當土地逐漸為貪婪、自私、暴虐等各種理由掀起的戰爭吞沒後，這些被神明所祝福的生靈便逐漸消失在人們眼前。

 

"也許白孔雀會在我們的孩子出世之時再度現身。到時候你也有機會看到的。"

黛安娜樂觀的說，試圖討伴侶歡心。

女王滿懷愉悅嗅聞著兩人如今已合為一體的信息素，摻了海鹽的烈酒總是如此令人迷醉。

 

赫拉多少聽進了Alpha幾個月以來誠心地祈禱。事情似乎正往好的方面發展。

布魯斯難得坦承的接受了關於下藥事件的質疑，儘管輕描淡寫表示著"這讓兩人都更輕鬆"的語氣還是有些令人不爽，但至少他沒再試圖隱瞞什麼。

 

"嘿，黛安娜，這沒什麼的，我清楚自己身體的極限。" 

當一向堅強的女戰士在看到布魯斯終於從昏迷中清醒，幾滴淚珠沒能忍住的自臉頰滑落，仍有些虛弱的Omega反倒充當起安慰人的角色。

"不要留我獨自一人......" 黛安娜將臉龐深深埋入伴侶溫熱搏動著地頸窩，冒出幾句低聲嘟囊。

"知道了。" 

男人騰出左手，一下下的順過對方多日未梳整而有些毛躁的黑髮，立著不知何時破滅的誓言。

 

幾個星期後，意料之外的好消息讓黛安娜對伴侶腺體部位由於嚴重創傷不得不清除掉大半表面積的憂慮逐漸化解。

她要當媽媽了。

萊絲莉當著兩人宣布診察結果時，黛安娜肯定自己的表情蠢到連布魯斯也忍不住發笑。

"小心蟲子飛進去。" 他對過度驚愕而大張嘴巴的伴侶說道，眼角泛起的笑紋讓整張臉都活潑了不少。

女王陛下連忙闔上雙唇，卻又因用力過猛，上排門齒猛的搕上了下唇以及舌尖，不由得痛呼起來。

這下連一旁的老者都忍俊不住。

布魯斯倒是相當貼心，他上前查看伴侶狀況，溫柔且堅定的挪開了黛安娜摀住唇部雙手，確認那雙飽滿的唇線不致因這點小意外而破相。

男人拇指抵著下顎，稍微用了點力讓對方朱唇微啟，看到裏頭害羞的肉蛇也一樣完好後便對女王笑了笑。

"沒事的，親一下就好啦。"

沒等對方回神，Omega飛快輕啄過飽受折磨的雙唇，順帶舔了舔留下淺淺牙印的地方。

看著勇猛女戰士瞬間紅透了的臉，哥譚國王難得感到愉悅。

 

"呃...那個......我跟侍衛長約好下午視察部隊訓練情況。不用等我吃午餐了。好好休息。待會見，偉......呃......待會見布魯斯 ! "

 

對方手足無措離去的樣子也十分有趣。男人勾了勾嘴角，在一絲微笑來得及形成之際起身，隱藏於陰影中無聲行動。

他前往書房，荒廢了這些時日，案頭待辦文件早已堆積如山。

即便戰事告一段落，聯盟仍未真正贏取勝利。

 

更何況，那個孩子仍在奧古手中。

達米安。

他失而復得的骨肉。

 

哥譚君主生生嚥下一股酸嘔。

自己必須打起精神，思考著下一步該何去何從。

 

 

TBC

 

 

填坑填坑~


	19. Chapter 19

【19】

 

如果說黛安娜從未對配偶長時間伏案工作的內容感到好奇，那便是自欺欺人。

像是無聲達成某種協議般，布魯斯接受了Alpha時不時展現親暱的小動作，而黛安娜也盡量不過問一些對方明顯不願透漏的"私事"。

例如那些大量往返哥譚和特彌斯庫拉的信件。布魯斯曾輕描淡寫提到迪克作為年輕的攝政王，在處理繁雜的政事仍需諸多建議。

但如今的信件量簡直要比戰前青年剛即位時要多出近三倍，即使對他國行政體系並不熟悉，明眼人都該看出異樣。

她僅能以此推斷，那些藏在字裡行間的，恐怕存在著黛安娜也難以明瞭的，另一場硬仗。

特彌斯庫拉女王並未多說什麼，只是偶而在伴侶顯露疲態時，端上一盞熱茶，手持古卷，靜靜落坐於書桌彼端。

搖曳燭火映照著兩人面孔，一時間，竟誰也看不清。

 

夜已深，逐漸顯懷的Omega有些無法專注擬訂計畫的心思。他開始感到眼皮如鉛般沉重，以往精明的神態也逐漸渙散於油燈那不穩的光源之中。

"該休息了，布魯斯。" 

黛安娜起身走到伴侶身旁，替對方披上一件羊皮短掛。即便是仲夏夜，靠海的地方偶而仍會泛起陣陣涼意。

穿著休閒短袍的女王隨意跨坐上實木雕刻而成的高背椅扶手，壞笑著將一部分體重分散至伴侶身上。

"從我身上起來，戴。"

"那你要答應我去睡覺。" 黛安娜用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方頸側，撒嬌似的搖著頭。

"你們亞馬遜人都這麼幼稚 ? "

"只有在面對幼稚鬼時才這樣。"

 

布魯斯狀似不滿的嘖了一聲，但誰都可以聽出底下的笑意。

他隨手收攏起四散桌面的草稿，扶著Alpha伸過來的有力臂膀起身，還不忘嘲諷一句 :

"這下女王大人可否滿意 ? "

 

黛安娜什麼也沒說，只是握緊對方掌心，踮起腳尖在男人嘴角偷了個吻。

 

 

剛開始像這樣的親密接觸最多只限於親吻。起初布魯斯不以為意，他以為Alpha大概是顧忌自己有孕在身，想展現作為伴侶體貼的一面。

直到又這樣風平浪靜的過了兩個月，Omega這才意識到，對方遲遲沒有動作，或許有很大原因是根本不知道怎麼做。

他們頂多在睡前交換幾個輕柔的吻，然後抱著彼此，不聊天，純睡覺。

就算布魯斯幾次試圖將吻朝更"成人"些的方面發展，黛安娜也就紅著臉，不好意思的示意對方先睡，自己需要去盥洗間洗漱一下。

看在赫拉份上，她都洗三次澡了。

 

"你知道的，這個時期做並不會傷到孩子。"

"嗯 ? " 

黛安娜完全沒反應過來。

兩人只是如同往常般結束了睡前吻，對方卻沒有翻身入夢，反倒湊近自己耳邊低語著。

"我是在要求妳，履行一下夫妻義務。"

說著Omega便就著擁抱姿勢，緩緩從背後將手伸入伴侶輕薄的短袍底下。

"布......布魯斯 ! "

男人濕滑的唇舌在耳背和後頸等敏感處撩撥，一隻手緩緩撫弄起Alpha從縫隙升起的陰莖，另一隻手也四處於對方胸前點火。

大概是一段時間未沾葷腥的緣故，黛安娜沒能撐多久，隨著幾下對乳房揉搓以及上頭紅腫乳頭的摳弄，很快便射出了份量不少的白濁。

她往後縮回伴侶懷中，微微顫抖著等待高朝餘韻消褪。

帶神智清明些，黛安娜終於轉身，戀戀不捨的吻上對方適才吮吻過柔嫩耳肉的雙唇。

兩人喘著粗氣分開，一絲銀線低落在Omega厚實的胸膛。

只見特彌斯庫拉的女戰士猛一甩頭，隨手將四散的髮絲挽至一旁，對如今身處下位的伴侶笑著 :

"輪到我了。"

Alpha剛毅的薄唇自胸頸而下，虔誠而敬拜的吻過那正孕育著新生命的小腹，沒太多遲疑，整根含下了Omega相較於伴侶絲毫不遜色性器。

即使因不熟悉偶而那些還算尖銳的牙齒會搕上對方，但女王陛下本人正賣力吞吐著自己的適時也足夠讓任何人達到頂峰。

更何況幾根不老實的手指早就悄悄探入男人因情動而濕潤的陰道。

雙重夾擊之下，布魯斯也沒資格朝笑剛才黛安娜的表現。

這大概是兩人經歷過最倉促，有些尷尬，卻也足夠溫馨可愛的一場性事。

 

"第一次做這個，嗯 ? "

滿足過後的Omega懶洋洋任由伴侶枕在自己肩上，有一下沒一下梳理著對方那頭漂亮的長髮。

"嗯。"

黛安娜抬起頭，有些不安的迎上對方略顯疲憊的視線。

"如果有地方需要改進......"

 

"我們還有很多時間可以練習。"

男人笑著打斷了她的疑問。

"現在睡吧，我的公主。"

 

也許童話故事不都是騙人的。黛安娜想。

即便身處亂世，王子和公主依舊能在彼此懷中安然入眠。

 

 

然而，王子也有屬於他的秘密。

 

"真的沒有我能幫忙的地方 ? "

"沒。"

 

"讓我看一咪咪都不行 ? "

"不行。"

 

很可惜這段對話只存在特彌斯庫拉女王的幻想之中。

現實向人們揭露真相的方式總是更為殘酷冷漠。

 

黛安娜不是沒有想過，或許某天，或許等到他們的孩子降生以後，等政局穩定些，等戰爭結束，等兩人肩上的擔子不再那麼沉重時，布魯斯會願意告訴她這些不曾啟齒的秘密。

 

她做了個夢，夢中充斥著不詳的綠。

黛安娜滿身大汗的驚醒，望向身旁懷孕即將屆滿三十周，因腹部過於腫脹壓迫而不得不捲曲著側睡的伴侶。

她莫名恐懼，卻不知道自己在懼怕些什麼。

Alpha隨意擦了擦額際冷汗，轉身躺回伴侶寬厚溫暖的懷抱。

赫拉眷顧她的子民。她祈禱著。

 

如同當初隻身闖入特彌斯庫拉的哥譚君主，這個"秘密"也在眾所矚目之下，大搖大擺地撞進了黛安娜的生命。

 

 

TBC


End file.
